


Black Silk

by SpookySkeletons119



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Loss of Virginity, Lowkey Monster Fetish, Maledom/Femsub, Monster sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Shyness, Spanking, Xenophilia, inhibition, slight drunk sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookySkeletons119/pseuds/SpookySkeletons119
Summary: This is just the smut extracted from my very long Outlast story, more easy to access for people who don't want to read the full fic, I've been told it would be a good idea to have it like this. I've left a bit of non-smut in for context.
Relationships: The Walrider (Outlast)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Once evening came, she settled in her bedroom and tried to keep herself distracted by watching television and playing video games, but she had no idea why the Walrider soon joined her in the room and remained there, sitting on the same armchair next to the bed from that morning. She tried to talk to him, multiple times, mostly unsuccessfully, as he ignored her comments and questions more often than he replied with one or two words.

That by itself wouldn’t have been too unusual, she knew he wasn’t always talkative, but the fact that she could feel his gaze on her almost the entire time, regardless of what kind of boring task she was doing, was what puzzled her, and admittedly, ever-so-slightly unsettled her. From the discreet glances she occasionally threw at him, she noticed that the grey details on his face and body became increasingly more clear and defined as time passed, she knew that meant he gathered more nanites on his body, but felt hesitant to ask him why.

Even though she ate dinner a lot easier than she ate breakfast, at least with less emotional concerns, a crave for something sweet suddenly struck her, and she jokingly thanked herself for deciding to buy some sweets during the earlier shopping. On the way to the kitchen, she flicked some lights off, only to quickly turn them back on, as the night came quicker than she realized, and her paranoia didn’t allow her to be comfortable with that much darkness in the large rooms of the penthouse.

When she came back to her bedroom with a chocolate bar, she wasn’t surprised to see the Walrider in the same place, she ignored him and began eating her sweets as she dropped herself on the bed with a few bounces and flipped through TV channels again.

“Think the Parks are safe? Wonder how they’re doing..” Alyssa said somewhat absentmindedly.

After a few long silent seconds that made her believe she was going to be ignored again, the Walrider finally spoke, slowly, in a voice even more gruff than usual, which made her pause

“Perhaps…” he sounded entirely uninterested in the subject, yet somehow distracted at the same time, and the fact that she could still feel his stare on her back set a faint frown on her face.

She quickly shook it away, however, and continued munching on her chocolate bar; she remained casual, but still couldn’t get over the feeling that he was making her feel uneasy in a different way than before. It took her more time than she was willing to admit to gather the courage to turn back and look at him, and when she did so, she only felt more tense upon noticing that he was leaning forward on the armchair, resting his elbows on his knees, with his clawed fingers intertwined, while his eyes remained fixed on her.

Alyssa felt her own eyes linger, as the nanites on him had shifted into mainly a silver color, with darker shades of grey and black accentuating and defining almost every muscle on his body, then did her best to still appear nonchalant as she quickly turned away and took another bite out of the chocolate

“I was thinking.. maybe I should call Waylon? Just to see if they’re safe?” she said somewhat awkwardly with the food in her mouth, and once again, she only got an answer after a long pause throughout which she continued to feel stared down

“No.. Not now.” Just as before, he seemed distracted and uninterested in both her words and his own.

After the same thing happened with her next few comments, her desire to ask him if something was wrong had increased to the point where she could almost do it, but she didn’t know why she still couldn’t bring herself to question him.

Soon, she once again gave up on trying to find something entertaining on the TV, and she decided, strange behavior or not, she needed to go to bed soon.

Holding what little was left of her chocolate bar in her mouth, she walked up to the bag on the sofa containing some of the things she bought earlier and pulled out the new pajamas, slightly eager to put the comfortable clothes on, check them out in the large mirror on the wall, then slip into bed, even though she could hear the muffled sound of party music from the floor below.

As soon as she laid the long-sleeved cotton shirt and pants on the bed, however, she was a little startled by the Walrider’s voice, it was the first time in a long time that day when he initiated a conversation

“What is that?”

She noticed his grey eyes looking at the clothes on the bed, and felt ever-so-slightly more uneasy when he aimed them back at her

“Uh, just my new pajamas, I needed something to sleep in.” she said with a small shrug

Even after all that happened, she still couldn’t bring herself to look at him for more than a few seconds when she could see all the crisp details on his face, she wasn’t used to it, and his face was more intimidating and downright frightening than she would be willing to admit, but in the moments when she did look, she could have sworn she noticed an expression of disapproval and displeasure.

“No.. That won’t do..” his words confirmed her suspicion, while the low rumble she heard from him before he spoke them made her temporarily lose her train of thought, but soon, she didn’t shy away from showing her confusion with a faint puzzled frown and expressing it out loud too

“I.. don’t know what you’re talking about, like I said, need something to sleep in and this is good enough.”

Silence followed her statement, and she began placing some of the clothing items she bought into drawers, still trying to ignore the feeling of his gaze continuing to track her every move.

Soon after she finished the last bite of her chocolate bar, his voice made her lightly flinch again

“I could feel that. Scarcely…”

Once again, she did not hide the confusion on her face as she turned to him

“Okay.. What the heck are you on about, Wally? You keep acting strange..” she asked with some hesitation, expecting either to be ignored or receive no explanation, but his reply with a question only puzzled her further

“Do you know what dopamine is?”

“Uh.. Kind of, I remember it’s something in the brain, right? Why, do we have to have biology lessons now or something? What’s this about?” Alyssa raised a rather suspicious eyebrow, she still wasn’t comfortable with how his gaze refused to leave her as he spoke

“Dopamine is an organic chemical, a neurotransmitter released by neurons in the brain during pleasurable activities, such as eating food you enjoy.”

Without really knowing why, she noticed her heart rate begin to rise “O-oh, right, I remember now.” She interrupted a short pause that she thought she found awkward “Like eating food I enjoy.. Like that chocolate. What did you.. mean though?” her voice faded, but he heard her clearly enough.

“There could be other factors at work, that, I do not know for sure… What I do know, is that the nanites in your brain allowed me to feel the dopamine released by your neurons as you.. enjoyed that chocolate.”

Alyssa swallowed and took a few discreet steps away, unsure why she was growing increasingly nervous, apart from his continuous piercing stare; she tried to busy herself with anything in the room, but her effort was stopped before it even really began

“Come here.” He spoke in a mostly neutral tone, not enough to convince her to immediately comply; she turned to briefly look at him and tried to sound casual while browsing through a drawer

“Huh? What is it?”

After a few increasingly tense moments on her part, she heard him again, significantly more serious and strict

“Come here.”

She knew she was pushing her luck, but she couldn’t get over the apprehension she felt, she kept doing her best to appear calm and nonchalant as she spoke

“What is it? I can hear you loud and clear from here, you kn-“

For a moment, she thought her heart was going to drop in the pit of her stomach when she was abruptly interrupted by an almost demonic voice, loud but low and gravelly, echoing both in the room and inside her own mind

“ ** _Come here!_** ”

Momentarily stumbling over her own feet, she quickly walked around to the other side of the bed and stopped a few feet in front of where he sat; despite the frightening demand, she wasn’t able to detect any real anger coming from him, but she still felt unwilling to make a sound, she only stood quietly in place while her chest rose and sank with shallow anxious breaths.

The Walrider hadn’t moved, yet from the short discreet glance she managed, she noticed his gaze was slowly traveling down her body. An urge to move away almost pushed her to step back, it took great effort to resist it, knowing full well it wouldn’t be a good idea, and when she opened her mouth to speak, her weak attempt ended in failure.

After tense long seconds that felt like minutes to her racing mind, the Walrider finally stood up, and by the time he did, her heart was already threatening to beat its way out of her chest. Once he took a large step towards her and suddenly placed both hands on the sides of her head, trapping her in a solid firm grip, however, she couldn’t contain herself anymore.

“What the heck?! What are you doing?!” a whimper escaped her, she grabbed his wrists and made a futile attempt to free herself, but tried to relax when his grip tightened just slightly and he pulled her right next to him

“Be still.” Alyssa made an effort to comply both because she was willing to, but also due to the fact that he pulled her upwards to the point that she had to stand on her toes, and tilted her head up, making her look up directly at him, the sight being more than intimidating enough to quell any protests she had “I am only infusing more nanites into your brain.”

Her eyes quickly widened upon hearing his statement, only after the previous brief panic had passed did she start to become aware of the tingling sensation on the sides of her head, just to feel another wave of dismay come at the idea of nanites entering her brain, which was again mostly washed away by his voice

“Don’t fret, they have been there for a week, we only need more, and you will not be able to feel a single one, brain tissue lacks pain and tactile receptors.”

Alyssa allowed her eyes to close and made an effort to breathe deeper and relax. Nearly a minute later and significantly calmer, she grew increasingly aware of the uncomfortable angle her neck was held in place at, and a brief thought passed through her mind: continuing to hold her like that wasn’t necessary, she wasn’t hoping to run away anymore, and if for whatever reason he still found it necessary, her neck would’ve appreciated it if he wasn’t nearly a foot and a half taller than her.

Very soon, she noticed that the tingling on the sides of her head drastically diminished until it fully ceased, but he spoke before she did

“Do you know what else triggers neurons to release dopamine, Alyssa? A _tremendous_ amount of dopamine?”

Still too distracted to think about biology, she managed to shake her head lightly, since his grip on her had loosened, and mumble “What?..”

His response, although in the form of a single word, made her pause and try to process if she really heard it or if her brain was playing tricks on her

“Orgasm.”

Very soon, her eyes started to widen in realization, she didn’t have time to make a sound, as she was suddenly tossed onto the bed, landing on her stomach with a small yelp. Out of a mixture of fright, embarrassment, and instinct, she began crawling away, but her effort was quickly stopped by his weight and grip on her arms, pinning and pushing her down onto the mattress, drawing a fearful gasp out of her.

Above her, the Walrider leaned down enough to speak close to her ear, his words and voice sending a few shivers down her spine

“Don’t resist me, overpowering you would be an easy task, but that would not be as entertaining..”

Alyssa felt herself slightly physically relax, she hadn’t even done it entirely purposefully; she drew a deep unsteady breath into her lungs in an attempt to calm both her racing heart and mind, still in some disbelief of what was happening. Slowly but surely, it began to work, until she felt one of his hands release her arm then grasp her hair and slowly move it away from her neck, just to lean in right next to her ear and whisper

“So, what say you? Will you play along?”

As if she didn’t have enough reason to be unfocused, she was further distracted by the smooth feeling of the contact on her ear and cheek. She swallowed, struggling to gather her thoughts and emotions, uncertain how to answer, and if she could even bring herself to answer with words. It didn’t take her long to accept the fact that her effort was futile, her mind refused to stop racing, and eventually, all she could offer in response was a weak nod. It was an emotional decision, that much she was able to tell, she was well aware that it could very easily be a terrible idea, but at the same time, there was an underlying sense of curiosity in her that pushed her to comply.

The mess of racing thoughts and feelings in her head was abruptly cut short when she heard the pleased deep rumble from the entity above her

“Good girl…” before she could react, she felt herself tense again when he continued in a somewhat strict tone “Turn around.”

He released his grip from her other arm, leaning above her just high enough to allow her to flip herself over.

For a few seconds, Alyssa didn’t move, still attempting to calm herself with deep yet shaky breaths. It didn’t take her long to understand it was in her best interest to obey, however, so she very slowly began turning herself around.

Once she was laying on her back under him, the Walrider was slightly amused to see how red her cheeks already were, it made him wonder how she would react later, especially since she was also already averting her gaze from him.

“Look at me.” He simply said, and immediately noticed the hesitation on her face, but she soon complied, turning to look at him with a mixture of shyness and fear.

With some anticipation, he slowly lifted himself into a straddling position over her so she could have a better view, raised one finger towards his own face, and his amusement grew while he watched Alyssa’s eyes widen at his next action. The teeth in his skull were still visible through the gaps in the layer of nanites on it, whose pattern made his mouth look almost partially sown shut, but he opened it just enough to push his index finger in on the right side. Alyssa’s jaw slightly dropped when he suddenly pulled his own jaw open, tearing the connections, and a long tongue slithered out of his mouth, similar in color and pattern to the rest of him.

When he began leaning back down towards her neck, she was glad she wasn’t standing up, willing to bet that her knees wouldn’t be able to hold her at that point, and once his tongue made contact with her skin, she couldn’t suppress a sound of contentment. Even though it was barely audible and very short, he caught it clearly, and gave her neck a light bite. It instantly drew a sharp inhale out of her, his teeth weren’t pointed, but they were definitely sharper than a normal person’s.

In a mostly subconscious defensive action, she slowly moved her hands over her breasts, which, due to the proximity, brushed against his own chest. After a very brief pause from him, his tongue began slowly traveling from her neck, down past her collar bone and towards her cleavage, leaving a small, faint trail of grey nanites behind it. A few inches from her breasts, he slowly rose to look at her, and unsurprisingly, by the time he did, she turned her head to face away.

Even so, he could see both her mouth and eyes half open as her chest rose and dropped with shallow hot breaths, still in some disbelief and embarrassment at what was happening, and what might happen in the very near future. After taking in the sight, he rather roughly grabbed her jaw and turned her to face him again, Alyssa didn’t have time to react, as in the next moment she felt his lips slam against hers.

That, by itself, she knew how to react to, she found herself closing her eyes and kissing him back earlier and with a lot more eagerness than she would be willing to admit; when he deepened the kiss, she followed his example and pushed away the brief urge to place her hands over his neck, but when she felt his tongue suddenly invade the private space of her mouth, she didn’t know how to react. She found herself momentarily frozen, until his hand slid over her breast and gave it a sudden rough squeeze. It was more than enough to both elicit a muffled squeal out of her and encourage her own tongue to join the action, although it remained mostly dominated by his.

When he pulled himself out of her mouth, his tongue left a faint trail of nanites behind which Alyssa felt on her lips while she caught some of her breath, she dragged a finger over her bottom lip and upon examining the result, she noticed a mixture of saliva and nanobots that she could also feel in her mouth. A very brief playful giggle escaped her before she even realized it, and once she did, she instantly wished she suppressed her reaction, as she felt his hand tightly grab her hip and pull it closer, and saw the wicked smirk on his face.

The amusement on her own face immediately vanished and her body tensed again, then relaxed ever-so-slightly when he released her hip, only to feel her heart starting to thump heavily moments later, realizing that his hand moved to grasp the bottom edge of her navy-blue tank top and slowly began lifting it, the tips of his pointed nails barely touching her skin teasingly.

The sudden wave of fright tried to push her to act nearly instinctively, it took great effort to resist the urge to grab his wrist with both hands in an attempt to halt his progress, but that urge was washed away almost entirely when she felt the smooth touch of his hand under her lower back, lifting her off the bed just enough to continue raising her top off.

With some disbelief that she was really willingly doing it, she lifted the top over her head and gently tossed it aside on the bed, leaving her in her black bra, and feeling as if her cheeks were on fire while she noticed his gaze pause on her chest then begin traveling down.

As exposed as she felt, however, she couldn’t deny that there was a sense of perverse pleasure at what was happening, a part of her wanted to openly admit and express it, but she was still far from being able to do so.

The moment his hand reached for her jeans and unbuttoned them, however, another wave of hesitation and embarrassment suddenly flooded her, it was even more difficult to resist the urge to stop him, yet at the same time, that sense of perversion pushed itself to the surface of her mind, quenching some of the panic that tried to rise as he pulled her zipper down.

Almost teasingly slowly, he pulled the edge of her pants down, exposing the thin black straps of her thong. Feeling too embarrassed to look either down or especially at him, she kept her gaze on the white ceiling, entirely unaware of the way she wiggled her hips ever-so-slightly, as if trying to help him remove her tight pants. Her movement drew a brief satisfied deep chuckle out of him, which only puzzled her.

Her confusion wasn’t allowed to distract her for long, as in a rather quick motion, he pulled her pants below her hips, peeled them off her legs then tossed them on the floor.

Before he could lean back down over her, however, Alyssa immediately crossed her legs together tightly. Her gesture drew a semi-serious displeased sound out of him, even more so when she made an attempt to cover her chest with her hands.

“Off.” He simply said with a nod towards her bra.

Alyssa bit her lip rather tightly, more than a little hesitant to obey this time. Slowly, she began moving her hands, the Walrider watched her attentively, yet much to his chagrin, her hands rose up to her face instead, and touched her cheeks.

She wasn’t surprised at all to feel the hot skin, but she was quickly encouraged to comply by his words

“Do you want me to tear it off?”

With a small playful moan of protest, her lightly trembling hands reached behind herself, unhooked the bra, then placed it aside, not without quickly covering her breasts with her other arm as best she could. Once again, her gesture earned his disapproval, but it would have been too easy to simply grab her arm and move it away, so he decided to approach the issue differently.

Alyssa’s eyes grew wider with apprehension as she watched him move back towards her hips, his fingers pulled the straps of her thong lower, not low enough to uncover her, but low enough to make her legs tense up and tighten together.

Because she still held her arms across her ample chest while she laid down, she couldn’t see what he was doing, she could only feel it, and a sharp exhale left her when she felt his smooth tongue suddenly make contact with the skin below her navel. At first, it began moving downwards, excruciatingly slowly, and the more it did, the more Alyssa could feel her arms over her chest relax, and the less she could feel herself able to breathe easily.

To some relief, his tongue changed direction once it reached the low line of her panties, beginning to slither upwards past her belly button, something she thought she could handle better, until his grip on her hips tightened, digging his claws into her flesh deep enough to cause some discomfort without pain, and she felt the vibration from his low rumble on the sensitive skin of her abdomen.

She quickly moved a hand sloppily over her mouth after she failed to suppress a small moan, and her desire to keep her arms around her chest continued to decrease, in part due to the feeling that she needed to draw more air into her lungs.

His grip on her hips loosened, leaving behind faint marks in the shape of his pointed nails, and began sliding up the narrowing curve of her waist, the silky-smooth sensation of which pressing Alyssa to make an effort to contain a pleasured mewl, while her arms slid mostly off her chest, only her hands remaining, partially covering her breasts.

Once his large hands reached her ribcage, almost entirely encompassing her tiny waist, she realized his tongue had free reign to slither between her breasts, she felt herself drawing in a shaky breath in anticipation, but to her surprise, he stopped and pulled back just as he reached her chest, then looked back down at her abdomen.

She watched him with some confusion, until he slid his thumb over a particular spot on her skin, and when he moved it over a different area, she had a closer look down and noticed the points of interest were the scars caused by the bullets that pierced her flesh in the underground laboratory. Even in her hazy state of mind, the realization quickly brought back a flood of memories, everything she had been through at the asylum, how close she had been to death numerous times, how unfathomably terrified she felt when she first saw him in front of the Morphogenic Engine, when he first chased her down, when his nanites first entered her, how convinced she was that her life was over as she laid in that growing puddle of her own blood, and how ironic it was that it was him, the one who initially instilled so much dread into her, that saved her life so many times. That without whom, her corpse would be burned or ditched in a nameless grave, robbed of her life and any chance to see her family ever again.

Even though her cheeks were still burning, a long sigh left her and she felt considerably more relaxed, it was more than obvious that she owed her life to him, but she would be lying if she said that was the only reason why she felt herself loosen up. By that point, she was willing to freely admit to herself that she liked him, and she had to make an effort to block the guilt and negative thoughts that instantly tried to follow her admission, not wanting to ruin the moment.

With a trace of fearful reluctance, she moved her hands off of her hardening nipples and placed them on his shoulders. Her gesture quickly drew his attention, but she averted her gaze as he began leaning in closer again, preferring to think her fingers slid over his firm biceps due to his own movement. She still enjoyed the sensation, content with her ability to do so discreetly, until she suddenly felt his tongue on her skin again, traveling up between her breasts and circling a nipple before she felt it gripped between a sharp set of teeth. A sound of protest escaped her that seemed more pleased and thrilled than dissatisfied, her shame didn’t have much time to kick in, as her squeal was followed by a muffled chuckle from him, as well as his hand suddenly grabbing her other breast, squeezing and kneading it somewhat roughly.

It took considerably more effort than she anticipated to resist the urge to freely move her hands on him, even more so when he began pinching and playing with her nipple, both of which had already turned hard as pebbles, then a sudden realization struck her when another bite made her hips twitch: her panties were more than slightly damp.

 _Oh, fuck…_ The idea to simply express herself out loud crossed her mind, but she decided to make an effort to remain quiet.

To her supposed dread, his hand soon began sliding back down the curve of her waist and pausing on her hip as he pulled himself off her chest only to begin pulling her thong down. Almost reflexively, she quickly tightened her legs close together again, attempting to stop him.

Without wasting any time himself, his hand slid inside the gap between her thighs, easily grabbing her thong and not-so-accidentally brushing his thumb over her sensitive clit as he pulled the material down.

“Fuck!..” the fact that she failed to contain herself embarrassed her, not as much as the way she half-moaned the word did, and not nearly as much as his chuckle and reply did

“So eager now, good.”

Realizing her panties were already around her knees, she reluctantly uncrossed her legs and didn’t protest when he tossed the flimsy material away. She felt her breath freeze in her lungs again when he leaned back down over her, but didn’t attempt to cross her legs again, something she thought she regretted the moment his hand reached down, grabbing her thigh and attempting to pull her legs apart, only to be met with quick resistance.

The Walrider had to admit, his patience was beginning to drop, he was curious to see just how much of the dopamine in her brain he would be able to feel upon orgasm, yet at the same time, he very much enjoyed making her squirm, and forcing himself on her would take away that satisfaction.

The deep rumble she heard from him concerned her ever-so-slightly, as it almost sounded like a growl, but she suppressed a pleasured mewl when his hand began slowly traveling back up, his claws barely touching the surface of her skin as they passed over her breasts, the sensation raising a few hairs on the back of her neck.

She found her tongue briefly lick and wet her bottom lip when she noticed him leaning in towards her again, only for his face to bury in the crook of her neck and speak close to her ear

“Touch me.”

His demand took her off guard, for a moment, she felt herself obeying almost subconsciously, she weakly tried to clench her fists in an attempt to resist and relaxed her hands back on the bed, then nearly jumped and a small squeal escaped her when his hand abruptly reached down and roughly squeezed her buttock

“Do you think I don’t know how you enjoy touching me, _Alyssa_?” he said in a clear teasing tone, making her bite her lip to keep herself quiet.

A few more seconds of hesitation was all the time he gave her before he spoke again, in a significantly more serious tone

“Touch me, or I’m going to fuck you right now until you can’t stand up.”

His words had instant different effects on her, despite her effort, a pleased and almost playful mewl escaped her, she felt her legs as well as her womanhood twitch in response, the latter of which he also was aware of, due to the nanites inside her. Unseen to her, a wicked smirk set on his face while he made a mental note of her reaction.

After that, it didn’t take her long to comply, her hands moved over and up his broad back, with decreasing hesitation as her fingers took in the delightful silky sensation of the smooth yet solid surface of his nanite skin. Once she reached his shoulders, she continued down past his chest, but as much as she enjoyed sliding her fingers along his abdomen, her progress quickly halted when she reached lower. Just as she began to remove her hand, however, his own hand suddenly grabbed her wrist and held it in place.

Taking a deep breath in through her mouth, she tried to remain calm as he pressed her hand against himself and continued to push it further down.

“I..” Alyssa managed to whisper, barely audible enough to even hear herself, she felt as if the bones in her hand had vanished when he made her fingers rest over his bulge for a few moments. When he began pulling her hand back up, however, the breath in her lungs froze and she found herself entirely unable to make a sound even if she wanted to protest. From his bulge, up towards his navel, she could clearly feel a thick phallic shape begin to emerge, until it fully formed a cock similar in silver and greyish colors as the rest of him, but far more sizeable than she would be ready for.

Gradually, her jaw dropped and her gaze remained fixed at a random point in the room while her brain attempted to accept what was going to happen, until his voice snapped her out of it

“You’re gonna have to open a lot wider than that..” he said teasingly, and before she could process his words, he had already moved her hand away, pushed her legs open and settled himself between them, pressing the underside of his cock over her already sensitive clit and drawing a small moan out of her, both out of pleasure and surprise.

“Whoa, whoa, wait!” Alyssa managed to blurt out between quick anxious breaths “I’ve never even done this before! I-I mean come on..” her voice faded, too embarrassed to explain how he would hurt her.

The Walrider remained thoughtfully silent for a few moments, and when she dared a quick glance up at him, she noticed what would be his eyebrows rise

“How old are you?”

She didn’t know why his question slightly amused her, in hindsight, she figured it was mostly out of nervousness.

“T..twenty-two. And lucky if I make it to twenty-three..”

He ignored her pessimistic comment, intending to make her forget such thoughts soon.

“Good…” he slowly dragged out the word in a husky tone that sent a few chills down her spine “I am going to ruin you for any human.”

This time, she wasn’t sure if it was her fault for not trying hard enough to suppress her small mewl or if she simply didn’t care enough to keep herself quiet anymore, but even without her audible reaction, the twitch inside her womanhood gave it away, and he decided to take advantage of that.

“You like that… don’t you?” he teasingly said as he tried to look at her, and predictably, she quickly averted her gaze, she was nowhere near ready to admit that his words were more than a little arousing.

Without warning, he lifted his hips off of her, the lack of pressure sent a hint of displeasure to her, one that hadn’t lasted, as he soon slid one finger insider her pussy as far as it could go, its entrance being only mildly uncomfortable thanks to how wet she was. As he anticipated, she wasn’t able to hold back a louder moan, and her hands made a barely noticeable attempt to push him away by the shoulders, mostly only managing to slightly dig her nails into the nanites skin.

“You can try to conceal it..” he said lowly as he began moving his finger in and out of her in short but deep thrusts, she bit her lip tightly in a half-hearted attempt to suppress another moan, which was successful, until his thumb suddenly began rubbing her clit in a circle, and she tried to wrap her legs around his hips almost reflexively before she stopped herself, while the desire to silence herself decreased to the point that she didn’t care about the short string of satisfied playful mewls she allowed to escape her “But you can’t conceal it from me.”

 _Fuck, I don’t know if I even still want to.._ Her hazy mind managed to think with amusement as a smirk grew on her lips. She was too distracted to realize it, but the Walrider saw her expression clearly.

Even his long patience had limits, and considering the fact that he could tell she was already soaked and aroused, coupled with his growing curiosity of what the dopamine release in her brain upon orgasm would feel like, he decided to move forward.

“Enough of this..” With some eagerness, he slid his finger out of her, sleek and coated in her juice. The abrupt feeling of emptiness set a small pout on her face, but then both her body and the breath in her lungs briefly froze when she suddenly felt the slightly pointed shape of his tip push against her nether lips.

Without even thinking, she made a weak attempt to push herself away, that was quickly foiled as he grabbed a firm hold of her hip and pushed himself in, making very small progress, which, judging from the distressed look on Alyssa’s face, was clearly uncomfortable.

She closed her eyes tightly, both in pain and due to her unwillingness to look at what was happening, then, on a whim, she decided to have a quick glance, and only managed to catch a glimpse of the wicked grin on his face as he looked down at her and continued to push himself inside her soaked but tight entrance.

_Holy shit is this really- oh my fucking- relax, relax! Just breathe and relax or else it’s gonna hurt worse, I thi-_

“Aaah!” a painful whine left her once he pushed the whole head inside her, but she made an effort to follow her own advice by drawing in deep breaths and attempting to relax her nether muscles.

She didn’t know if it was her own actions or something else that allowed his cock to push further in with less discomfort for her, even so, it was too long and slow for her to continue staying silent

“It.. hurts..” she mumbled through gritted teeth “Like.. a.. bastard..”

To her surprise, he leaned in closer and shushed her as he ran a finger down her cheek, it was comforting, and it soothed her, until he was halfway in and then suddenly crashed his hips onto hers fully, forcing her tunnel to stretch painfully and slamming the head of his cock on her cervix.

He noticed her eyes widening and her mouth beginning to open for a scream, but before she could make a sound, he quickly pushed his lips over hers and slid his tongue in her mouth, her scream still arrived, albeit heavily muffled. As painful as his abrupt forceful intrusion was, Alyssa also felt a sudden wave of pleasure hit her when the tip of his cock pressed against a spot deep inside her pussy, but the persistent discomfort of her passage being expanded far beyond what it was used to in mere moments continued to occupy most of her mind.

What did draw some of her attention, however, was hearing and feeling his chuckle on her lips and in her mouth, his amusement drawn both by her reaction to his thrust, as well as by the fact that she had been kissing him back and weakly wrestling her tongue against his almost immediately.

He gave her no longer than a few seconds to relax until he began thrusting slowly but deeply, only moving a couple inches, and as expected, a pained whine came from her the moment he removed himself from her mouth.

“Jesus.. fuck..” Alyssa whispered through gritted teeth and moistening eyes, clutching onto his shoulders and digging her nails into them, the force of his thrusts pushing her away if it hadn’t been for his firm grip on her hip.

Her jaw dropped open as she took in hot shallow breaths, she reached with an unsteady hand to wipe the moisture from her eyes, but it wasn’t long until she began realizing how completely stuffed her pussy was, and how oddly satisfying that felt. Despite the still present but slowly lessening pain, every time the tip of his cock pressed against a sweet spot at the end of her tunnel, it sent a short but delightful wave of pleasure to her brain.

Almost by themselves, her hands slid past his shoulders, down his biceps and she weakly grabbed his forearm for support, entirely unaware of the faint smirk that began creeping up her face.

He wasn’t surprised, however, when he realized she was slightly bleeding, and decided to not keep it a secret

“You’re bleeding.” He simply stated, but she didn’t seem too surprised either

“Oh..“ was all she said before she snaked one hand between them, touched herself and his cock as it went in and out of her, only to notice trace amounts of blood when she examined her hand. It gave her no desire to tell him to stop, well aware that if it were to get worse he would know and fix any damage.

“No matter.. I thought..” she said as she started to rock her hips in rhythm to his increasingly longer thrusts “Those bitches said..” she attempted to speak again and attracted his attention “They said-“ a pleasured mewl interrupted her after the slight change of pace “They said.. it’s supposed to hurt.. deep inside.”

She both heard and felt the seemingly thoughtful low rumble from him through her hand on his chest, and she didn’t shy away from admitting it to herself that it aroused her almost as much as his words following it did

“What you are saying is that you love my cock deep inside you, don’t you?” he asked smugly with a smirk that made her avert her gaze, his question bringing back some of her embarrassment due to its blunt phrasing, the positive answer she had for it, and the twitch it evoked in her pussy.

A short hiss left her when his pace abruptly increased again in response, she bit her lip in pain, though she couldn’t deny it, the balance between pain and pleasure continued to lean towards the latter.

Her realization was rudely interrupted by his hand suddenly roughly squeezing her breast and drawing a whined moan out of her “I asked you a question, human!” he said in a louder voice and demanding tone which, in any other situation, would’ve frightened her considerably more than it did at the moment.

Biting her bottom lip tightly again in an effort to keep herself quiet, she quickly shook her head playfully, refusing to answer his question, even though her honest answer would please him. She couldn’t really tell how much time had passed, as she took the liberty of focusing more on the increasingly delightful feeling of his longer thrusts through her soaked canal, until without warning, he pulled out of her entirely.

The sudden feeling of emptiness was unpleasant enough to elicit a discontent whine out of her, which was silenced and followed by a gasp as she watched him swiftly lift her legs up over his shoulders, only to lean back down and plunge his cock right back into her as deep as it could go.

This time, he didn’t try to muffle her short but loud scream, her fists attempted to hit his shoulders, partially both playfully and out of frustration at the surprise, but only managed to weakly bump them against her own knees over his shoulders, due to the way her legs were folded up as much as they could be.

Again, he gave her little time before he resumed thrusting into her, teasingly slowly. The feeling was still delightful to Alyssa, but even distracted by it, it didn’t take her long to acknowledge how exposed and vulnerable the new position made her feel, especially when she looked up and noticed how close to her face he was, although a part of her admitted to how much she enjoyed the feeling of being dominated like that. She wondered if it was even possible for her cheeks to warm up more or if it was just her imagination, then felt an urge to kiss him, she placed her hands behind his neck and tried to pull him in closer, but only managed to pull herself slightly off the bed and kiss his neck.

He felt her playful moan of pleasure and protest on his nanites, yet he refused to comply with her unspoken request, and instead increased his pace driving into her as he threw a glance below, enjoying both the sight of her breasts bouncing with each thrust, of his cock sinking into her, as well as the feeling of her nipples rubbing against his chest.

“No..” he started in a surprisingly breathy voice, slightly taking her off guard “You’re not going to stay silent.” All of a sudden, he took a brief pause inside her, pushing her hips up, only to land a loud smack on her ass and draw a squeal out of her “I asked you a question!”

Too aroused to even playfully continue to protest, she quickly spoke up between shallow hot breaths “Yes!”

To her chagrin, her compliance was only rewarded with another loud spank, and her surprised yelp was interrupted by his demanding voice again

“’Yes’ _what_?”

Alyssa moved both hands to cover her mouth as she moaned both in resistance and delight, she wasn’t allowed more than a few seconds of defiance until another slap landed on her already reddening buttock, the mix of stinging and pleasurable sensations convincing her to acquiesce.

With clear hesitation, she moved her hands away from her mouth, only to cover her eyes with them in an attempt to lessen the embarrassment she’d feel from looking at him as she answered. She thought it was a logical decision, yet at the same time, she wasn’t convinced there was much shame left in her, and the smirk on her lips as she spoke seemed to support that theory

“Yes I fuckin’ love your fat monster cock jammed deep in my little human pussy dammit!” she said quickly with almost no pause between words, by that point she came to accept that whatever shame she had left was minuscule, proven by the fact that she had been able to say those words with a widening smirk on her face and a following giggle.

Her hands remained over her eyes, however, so she hadn’t been able to see his own satisfied expression, but she did hear his deep chuckle of approval, followed by her mewl as he resumed thrusting into her at a steady but rather fast pace, any lingering feeling of pain muffled and overpowered by pleasure.

It wasn’t long until the feeling of her approaching climax allowed her to feel bold and adventurous enough to begin greedily running one hand down his chest and abdomen while she held onto his back with the other and buried her face in his neck, not even considering suppressing the string of lewd moans that left her.

“Yes-yes-yes-fuckin’-“ she whispered breathily mostly to herself, rhythmically with each thrust, feeling the incoming orgasm and digging her nails into his back.

Unfortunately for her, the Walrider was also well aware of her approaching climax, clearly feeling the way her internal muscles began to tighten and squeeze his cock.

As aroused as he was, and as much as he wanted to discover just how much of the dopamine in her brain he would be able to feel, he still couldn’t resist the desire to prolong this, and a glance towards the giant mirror on the wall gave him an idea.

His prediction of her reaction already began to amuse him, and once he suddenly stopped thrusting into her, he was proven right.

Alyssa gasped and somewhat froze in confusion at the abrupt lack of friction, she looked up at him with a puzzled frown and slightly struggled to find her words “What are you.. wh.. come on!”

She didn’t even react to his smirk as he watched her attempts to regain that much-needed friction by rocking her hips and pushing herself away and onto his cock still inside her. In frustration and confusion, she weakly hit her fist against his chest then ran her nails downwards; she looked up at him with a pleading, needy look and dissatisfied moan, then her pitiful struggle to chase her lost orgasm was rudely and completely halted when he pulled himself out of her entirely.

A long whine of protest left her at the unpleasant emptiness between her legs, which was silenced once he grabbed her under the knees only to hold her legs up and open. His gaze on her slightly sweaty body, traveling downwards, along with the exposed position, suddenly brought back some of her shame, she reached down and placed her hands over her bare pussy, accidentally brushing her wrist over her sensitive clit, which prompted her to insert a finger inside herself; the feeling wasn’t nearly as satisfying as his cock, but it was better than nothing.

The relief upon being able to continue on the path to release was quickly cut short when he suddenly grabbed both her wrists with one hand, and gripped her hair with the other, evoking a short yelp from her as he yanked her up on her knees with him

“Touch yourself without my permission and I will spank you until you can’t sit.” His stern words were unsurprisingly followed by her playful whine of protest and frustration.

Keeping her wrists up above her head, he pulled her up close for her breasts to press against his chest, but more importantly for her, for his cock to rest between her legs. Taking advantage of the position, she brought her thighs close together and rocked her hips back and forth, rubbing the shaft of his cock against her entrance and sensitive clit, even his contemplative gravelly rumble didn’t distract her enough to stop

“Well, well.. will you look at the little slut I brought to the surface..” he said teasingly as his hand slid from her back down to her ass and fondled her buttock, drawing a small mewl out of her when he briefly squeezed the flesh tightly and left small indentures of his claws.

Between heavy breaths, a short giggle left Alyssa, she was well aware that she should feel embarrassed, but at that point she was so drunk with arousal she couldn’t bring herself to either feel any shame or care about her lack of embarrassment.

“Look at you..” he pulled her over so she kneeled facing the mirror on the wall while he positioned himself behind her and firmly gripped her upper arms, holding them slightly back.

Once she saw their reflection in the mirror, herself stark nude, sweaty, soaked between the legs and needy to be filled again, some self-awareness suddenly came back to her, yet whatever sense of shame that attempted to return was rather quickly overpowered by her desire for release and the fact that the tool she needed for that release was right behind her.

Taking a few clumsy kneeling steps back, she inhaled sharply in delight once she felt the head of his cock bump against her entrance, she continued to push back, until his grip on her arms halted her progress. Before she could protest, his own hips began pushing forward, setting a pleased smile of anticipation on her lips, while she averted her gaze from the mirror.

Much to her chagrin, his cock, coated and slick with her juices, accidentally slipped past her entrance and through the gap between her thighs. As expected, she was none too happy, she closed her legs tightly together and rocked her hips back and forth to rub herself against his shaft, but didn’t contain her complaints

“Fuck! Please, please..” she whined under her breath, and to his pleasant surprise, she complied to the demand he was about to make “Please fill my pussy again, god!”

The phrasing of her gratifying request, however, brought back a memory from the asylum “You are a little too late for Father Martin’s cult, human.” He commented with some amusement.

It took Alyssa’s hazy mind a few seconds to comprehend his reference and realize what she said to prompt it, and a sloppy grin set on her face once she understood.

The lack of friction after he distanced his hips from hers displeased her once more, but a sharp inhale of satisfaction left her before she could say anything as she felt the tip of his cock push against her entrance again. To her relief, this time it hadn’t missed its mark, gradually filling her up to the brim, evoking a slight sense of stinging as his shaft stretched her slick walls again, albeit easily surpassed by the delightful feeling of being stuffed, as well as a gratified sigh and moan out of her.

Without warning, he squeezed her breasts with both hands, leaned back and pushed her upwards, off her knees, to the point that she had to make an effort to support some of her weight on her feet and by holding onto his wrists. She was confused why the sudden uncomfortable position for her, until he used one hand to move the hair from one side over the other shoulder, lean closer to her ear and firmly grab her jaw while his other hand played with her breast. Only once he turned her head towards the mirror did she notice how the position made the sight of the penetration very clear in the reflection

“What a delectable surprise…” he spoke low in her ear, arousing and confusing her at the same time

“Wha..” she managed to whisper until he interrupted

“All that shame, Alyssa.. That frantic heart after a mere kiss just the night before.. what _happened_?” he asked teasingly

Alyssa didn’t suppress a slightly embarrassed, but mostly amused giggle, both at the situation and at the sudden ticklish feeling of his tongue on her neck “Don’t know.. your fault..” she replied with an intoxicated smirk

“Is that so..” he lowered his hand from her jaw and placed it around her neck, gripping it firmly but not tight enough to take her breath away, then suddenly pulled his hips back and thrust into her once, drawing a pleasured mewl out of her “Look at yourself.” He said in a somewhat more serious tone “Do you like what you see? Do you enjoy the sight of yourself impaled on my cock?”

His blunt question aroused a twitch inside her, which he felt on his shaft, already giving him the answer he sought, but she didn’t shy away from verbalizing it with a lewd smile “Fuck yes..”

After a rumble of approval and pinch on her nipple, she squealed in surprise when he suddenly pushed her forward on all fours, and tightly gripped her hips, digging his nails into her skin. She was about to playfully whine about the uncomfortable pressure, but her following moans were of pleasure instead of complaints, when without warning, he began pounding into her fast and hard.

Her fingers grasped onto the silky white sheet under her, not making any effort to lessen her vocal approval and moaning as each thrust sent a much-needed rush of ecstasy from her battered pussy up to her brain. A worrisome thought struck her, she wondered if she was being too loud, if anyone else could hear her, but the concern was quickly washed away by the delightful feeling of his cock drilling into her with inhuman stamina.

Even though she felt her muscles growing weaker and sore, she flipped her hair to the side so she could see the reflection in the mirror. A lascivious smirk widened on her lips while the satisfied mewls and moans continued to flow out of her, occasionally mixed in with cusses as she took in the vulgar but so gratifying sight of the killing machine from the asylum ramming his inhuman cock into her previously unused pussy, far too distracted and lost in ecstasy to remember any guilt she should be feeling.

Her eyes lingered on his chest, traveling down and enjoying the display of the way his abs seemed to contract with each thrust, however, it wasn’t long until the weakness in her muscles pushed her to lower her upper body down on the mattress.

With her ass up and head down, she could easily look back over her shoulder, watching the way his nails dug into the flesh of her hips, but her gaze soon began traveling up his sculpted arms, following the muscles up his forearms, past his biceps and shoulders, leading her back to his frightening face, which, at any other time, would’ve at best intimidated her, and at worst terrified her. At the present time, it was still somewhat fearsome, yet that fear was mixed with arousal in a way she didn’t fully understand, all she knew was that she loved the way it frightened and aroused her at the same time.

When his piercing grey eyes suddenly aimed back into hers, she sensed that underlying fear slightly increase, but not as much as her lust, and she felt brave enough to simply widen her smirk at him in response.

“Enjoying yourself?” he asked with an air of pride and satisfaction, his voice as sinister as ever, yet Alyssa could’ve sworn he sounded as if he was breathing heavier, despite the fact that he hadn’t shown the slightest sign of fatigue.

After making a half-hearted attempt to speak, she settled for a nod as she tried to lift her upper body up on her arms, only to fail miserably. Despite his tight hold on her hips, she still made an effort to push them back into his with each thrust, it didn’t make much of a difference, but she still loved the feeling of the soft warm flesh of her butt bouncing against his smooth, firm hips.

An intoxicated chuckle left her before she spoke with a wide smirk “Oh fuck, I’m going to hell..” her comment answered by herself after a short pause “And it’s so worth it..” she giggled again, her arousal drowning the trace of guilt she could barely notice but which prompted her joke, even more so when she heard a low pleased rumble from him and she received a spank on her ass.

It wasn’t long until she felt her orgasm quickly approaching again, and heard herself whispering and mumbling with swelling ecstasy “Yes-yes-fuck-don’t stop, fuck me you fucking sexy mons-“ She caught herself before she finished the word and bit her lip as she realized what she almost said. With some apprehension, she dared to throw a glance back over her shoulder at him, but to her surprise, instead of offense or anger, she saw a thrilled and satisfied sinister grin on his already frightening face.

The surprise on her own face wasn’t allowed to last, as almost immediately, he began a brutal punishing pace that drew a long loud moan from her, the tightening feeling in her pussy a clear sign that she was at the end of the road.

“Come on, come for me, my little human fuck doll, show me!”

His deep gravelly voice coupled with his words and the demanding manner in which he spoke them was the last drop, a sudden desire to hold onto him tightly struck her as the intense orgasm began to hit her, but since that wasn’t possible in that position, her fingers grasped onto the white sheet below her instead. Feeling a wave of warmth spreading through her body, her internal muscles constricted around his cock in a vice grip, slightly slowing its drive into her. She wasn’t lucid enough, nor cared enough to find a reason to mind her volume, so she made no effort to muffle her long cry of ecstasy, prolonged by the fact that he hadn’t stopped his thrusts into her. The surge of pleasure quickly flowed through her entire body, making her muscles contract intensely to the point of cramping in her legs, and flooded her brain with an overwhelming wave of dopamine. To her disbelief, the heavenly feeling only progressed as he still refused to stop fucking her, unbeknownst to her, with the purpose of both milking her brain of as much dopamine as possible, and to continue making her squirm. Even through the heavy brain fog of her orgasms, her ongoing moans, mewls and cusses, she soon managed to hear his quick raspy breaths behind her, followed by a longer, low, gravelly growl, and bizarrely, the first thing that came to her mind was the sound of a demon in heat getting his long-awaited and much-desired satisfaction. A brief smirk set on her face at the idea, it was both an amusing and frightening thought, that much she had been able to realize when the intensity of her climax finally began to lessen.

To the Walrider, the immense flood of dopamine in her brain upon orgasm was astonishingly more intense and gratifying than he had anticipated. An almost ancient memory of a distant life surfaced in his mind and allowed him to compare the sensation, the euphoric feeling of the dopamine rush in her brain was strikingly similar to a heavy drug dose for a human. In a successful effort to extend the ecstatic feeling, and enjoy the sight of her squirming under him for longer, he continued pounding into her, albeit slower, not bothering to keep himself quiet, despite the fact that he knew the sounds he made might frighten her, until a shocking realization drove him to considerably decrease his pace: he could see the bones in his arms. A significant amount of the nanites on his body had slid off, some landing on the bed around them, some landing on Alyssa’s back, the lack of nanites making the crisper details on his body vanish and get replaced with empty spots through which his bones were visible. The sight of his skeleton was nothing out of the ordinary to him, but his bones had always shown themselves only when he willed it, it was the first time he had lost control of his nanites without the interference of an EMP. It was a peculiar event, although not worthy of concern, since he was easily able to regain control over the fallen nanobots and move them back in place.

Under him, he heard Alyssa attempting to catch her breath as he fully stopped moving inside her and their ecstasy gradually diminished almost entirely, she made a very weak attempt to lift herself up, only to quickly fail and give up. Noticing her struggle, he took a few moments to admire and savor the state he had put her in, her exhaustion, her heavy hot breaths as she looked up at him fondly over her shoulder with overblown pupils, her long messy hair with strands sticking to the sweat on her skin.

After he had his fill of the sight, he gently turned her on her back and began to slowly pull himself out of her, but his movement was halted as, with a gratified smile, she made an effort to lift her legs and wrap them around his hips, as well as wrap her arms over his neck and pull him close to her. Much to her delight, he didn’t resist, and she pulled him in for a sloppy kiss with a small moan.

“How did it feel?..” she asked with a lingering smile and bit her lip playfully

“Like a drug.”

“Are you high?” her smile widened at his response, not too surprised by his comparison, since despite never having done drugs, she knew the feeling of them could be blissful

“No..” he said as he slowly pulled out of her. Alyssa let out a small moan at the feeling, she sensed her cheeks warm up again when she saw his slick cock come out of her, a bit of her shame had returned, but she still slid her fingers down his chest and abdomen as he rose up in a straddling position over her “You on the other hand.. I have not seen you in such high spirits before.”

She couldn’t keep her smile from turning into a somewhat embarrassed grin, which then turned into a small yawn as she began noticing how sleepy she was, on top of physically tired. Even so, she found her gaze sneaking down towards his cock again and a thought passed through her mind, she wondered when he was going to make it disappear, since it was no longer needed, until her unspoken question was suddenly answered, briefly making her doubt her hearing was working properly.

“Again.” The Walrider simply said as his hand brushed over her breast, leaving Alyssa momentarily speechless, with nothing but a faint frown of disbelief on her face.

Once he grabbed her waist with both hands and began pulling her up, however, she quickly snapped out of it “What?! No, stop, i-it’s late, I gotta sleep, I’m tired!”

Her objections were entirely ignored, he placed one arm under her back and the other under her knees, then picked her up off the bed, while she continued to complain, until the glass door on the other side of the room seemed to slide open by itself for them, and the chilly night air hit her after he walked with her onto the terrace.

“You can’t be serious-“ another object moving seemingly by itself startled her, she watched as a tall bar chair from the bar next to the wall slid across the floor and stopped right in front of the safety glass wall that extended from the railing.

Her suspicions were confirmed when the next thing she knew was being sat on the chair sideways, whose surface was slightly cold, especially to her warm sweaty skin, although it was nothing compared to the cold sensation on her arm and breast being pressed against the glass wall as he pushed her into it and tilted her hips up towards him.

She opened her mouth to protest, but instead of a complaint, a mixed cry of surprise, pleasure, and a trace amount of pain left her when without warning, he drove his still slick cock into her still wet but battered pussy as deep as it would go, with a gratified rumble.

This time around, he didn’t bother starting slowly, and went directly for a hard, moderately fast pace as he began thrusting into her, pushing the chair back and forth with each thrust, and making Alyssa feel even less stable in her position. To some relief, he placed an arm behind her back and the other around her legs, which helped somewhat, but she still felt unstable, with the long thin legs of the chair below her rocking back and forth, while she could only hold onto his arm, and her hand slipped on the glass wall as she was pushed against it with no support.

She still felt sensitive and slightly sore from the previous round, but soon, the moans and mewls began to creep up increasingly louder between her fast breaths, to the point that she was glad the music from the floor below was still loud, she could hear it much clearer now outside on the terrace.

From her helpless position, she wasn’t able to do much apart from holding onto his arm tightly as his pace gradually increased, her inability to touch him more somewhat frustrated her, since it wasn’t long until her arousal returned in full the longer he pounded into her.

Turning to glance through the glass wall, she wiped her hand over the foggy spot she made with her breath, then had a long look below. Unsurprisingly, the city was as lively as ever, both the taller and smaller buildings illuminated from the inside, while the streets were busy with traffic and people alike. The sight brought some self-awareness back to her, she briefly considered how seemingly crazy what was happening at the moment was, but the thought that Murkoff’s top secret project and escaped prisoner was currently fucking her brains out at the top of a hotel in Denver city only managed to amuse her and further arouse her.

“Changed your mind and having fun again, are we?” The Walrider asked teasingly upon noticing the smirk on her face, which turned into a chuckle and clumsy nod

“You.. ah-oh-fuck-“ she attempted to contain herself and speak “Know.. There’s.. That guy. From the asylu-fuck-“

Her words sparked his interest, however, so he slowed his pace so she could talk with more ease and gave her a questioning look

“It just crossed my mind.. He was.. really close.. I-I mean, well.. he almost raped me.” She managed to finish, then immediately felt his pace slow considerably as she noticed a frightening expression of disapproval on his face before he spoke with clear irritation

“Who?”

“Hell if I remember his name right now, one of the patients..” she paused until she recalled a particular moment “O-oh! Remember when I wrecked the security room near the lobby? Just when I walked out, that guy was right there, down the hallway, but you appeared behind me and scared the shit out of him, and, well, out of me too, but anyway, he ran like hell when he saw you. _That_ asshole nearly raped me. It’s kind of ‘funny’, cause he could’ve done it earlier if it hadn’t been for Walker intervening and trying to kill both me and him.” She finished with a short chuckle, at the time, it had been a terrifying experience, but looking back on it, the irony of Walker saving her didn’t escape her, plus, she was safe now, and her dark sense of humor got the better of her.

Her explanation seemed to somewhat calm him, as he dismissed the topic, not without a facetious remark “Find him later.”

His comment drew a giggle out of Alyssa “Oh hell no!” she protested, even though she knew he wasn’t being serious.

Her amusement was cut short and replaced with a small squeal and a series of moans, however, when he suddenly resumed thrusting rapidly into her.

Before she knew it, she began feeling the warmth of her incoming climax, her breath shallowed and quickened further as her hand gripped tighter on his arm while her pussy gripped tighter on his cock ramming in and out of her

“Oh-fuck-fuck-yes I’m gonna- I’m-“ her words and blissful sensation were abruptly interrupted when the chair underneath her slipped and fell to the ground, she yelped in surprise, bracing for a fall that never came, as the Walrider quickly tightened his grip on her and held her up.

Just as she was about to express her frustration at being interrupted, he quickly floated to the nearby lounge chair, sat down and leaned back without exiting her, then grabbed her hips and pushed her down onto his lap and cock as her back was to him. To her relief, he resumed thrusting upwards into her, bouncing her breasts, hair, and tired body with each thrust, quickly bringing back the feeling of her approaching orgasm as she held onto his veiny forearms for support. At that point, a trace of concern passed through her mind, wondering if her loud squeals and moans could be heard by the people a floor below even over the music that was playing, but she still couldn’t bring herself to care enough to lower her own volume.

Her relief hadn’t lasted, however, as her pleasure was soon interrupted again, this time by his own hips slowing then entirely stopping their drive into her. Just as she let out a whine of discontent, he released her hips and grabbed her arm instead, twisting her halfway around so he could see her, and her expression.

The sight of the needy look on her face while she watched him with wide pupils, red cheeks and half open mouth as she sat impaled on his cock was more than gratifying, he reached to squeeze a breast before speaking with delight and some amusement

“Go on, Alyssa. Please yourself, I want to watch you fuck yourself on my cock.”

Even though she was beyond aroused, his blunt demand struck a chord in her, warming up her cheeks further, if it was even possible.

She didn’t immediately move, until a sudden spank on her ass prompted her to lift herself up on weary and unstable legs, yet as tired as her body felt, the friction between her legs as she slid up his cock was more encouragement than she needed to make it to the top, then drop herself down with a moan.

He continued to hold her arm back so she halfway faced him as she pushed herself up and down to penetrate herself, despite the obvious effort she was making to keep going, the fatigue was noticeable on her face, but it was also accompanied by a pleased smirk.

With trembling legs, she kept lifting herself up and riding his slick cock, each thrust into her core sending a wave of pleasure to her brain while she relished in the feeling of being full to the brim, yet exhausted as she was, she couldn’t move quickly enough to approach her lost orgasm, so she pushed herself to increase her speed.

Her effort did prove fruitful, as she felt herself growing closer, and during the whole time, even when she didn’t throw a glance at him, she could feel his satisfied gaze on her, watching her bounce herself on his lap with enthusiasm. His stare only turned her on further, but it wasn’t alone, it was accompanied by whatever little shame was left in her, yet at the same time, that shame was easily surpassed by her arousal.

Much to her displeasure, she very soon found herself slowing down and distancing herself from her climax, her legs too tired to keep up her moderately rapid pace. Noticing her diminishing movement, the Walrider decided to assist her, he grasped her hips firmly and began thrusting upwards into her again, his increasingly fast pace drawing increasingly louder moans out of her.

It wasn’t long until she began sensing the familiar feeling of her quickly incoming orgasm again, her breath growing shallower and faster and her mewls more frequent with each thrust into her core, but just as she felt her pussy tightening on his cock and the warmth about to spread through her body, a particular urge struck her again, and she felt compelled to follow it.

“Wait! Wait, wait!” she struggled to speak louder between tired breaths, and luckily, he did comply, slowing almost to a halt, despite the fact that her request puzzled him.

As quickly as she could, she clumsily turned herself around to face him without his cock exiting her, placed her knees up on the wide lounge chair and leaned forward, pressing her breasts on his chest and resting her head on his shoulder, then grinded her hips against his in an unspoken request to continue.

The sudden intimate position was unexpected to him, yet for whatever reason he somewhat liked it. Without lingering on it, he placed his hands on her back and resumed spearing into her fast and hard, his thrusts quickly continuing her delighted mewls and moans.

Sooner than she anticipated, she felt her orgasm fast approaching, her fingernails dug into the nanites on his shoulders, she buried her face in the crook of his neck, and before she knew it, the burst of ecstasy rapidly spread through her body, while, much to the Walrider’s delight, dopamine flooded her brain again, providing that blissful sensation that he craved and drawing a gratified rumble out of him. Still, as before, he continued thrusting into her, multiplying her orgasm and squeezing her of dopamine, as well as prolonging her cry of ecstasy, partially muffled by her mouth against his neck.

Gradually, his movement slowed to a halt, the tightness in her muscles caused by her climax relaxed, but she still didn’t move, only continued to weakly hold onto him as she breathed deeply through her half open mouth, her eyes halfway closed as well, both in the lingering blissful feeling and sleepiness.

The Walrider made no effort to move either, quite enjoying the feeling of her resting on him, spent and satisfied, but when more of the high of the orgasm dissipated, she began growing aware of the chilly night air on her sweaty skin, and made a half-hearted attempt to get up.

Unsurprisingly, she failed, and after he recollected the nanites that slid off of him during the rush of the dopamine, he slowly lifted her hips up, sliding his slick cock out of her, then dispersing the nanites that composed it, as it was no longer needed.

After a small sound of surprise from her at the cold feeling on her wet entrance, he picked her up and floated back into the bedroom, sliding the glass door closed and muffling the music coming from outside.

He laid her down on the bed, yet despite her weak grip over his neck, she refused to let go, and instead, made an effort to pull him down with her, even with barely open eyes, a playful sound of content and a smile on her lips. She had doubts he would comply, but to her pleasant surprise, he gave in to her unspoken request and swiftly hopped on the bed next to her.

Struggling to stay awake but very pleased with his decision, she clumsily grabbed the white silk sheet, and he watched her with some curiosity as she pulled it over both of them, then snuggled herself to his chest. A long sigh of contentment left her, and despite her effort to remain awake, sleep took her in mere moments.


	2. Chapter 2

More than two hours later, Alyssa finally accepted that her fear was realized, she could not fall asleep regardless of how much she tried to still her mind, it simply refused to slow down. She wasn’t necessarily surprised, but felt slightly bad at the fact that she was only annoyed that she was being kept awake by the thoughts of what had happened to Mrs. Mannon and her lover.

Soon, the distant sound of a helicopter’s spinning blades began droning ever closer, and with its proximity, Alyssa’s nerves and unease increased. She lied quietly and listened carefully, but as far as she could tell, it was only one small helicopter, and it appeared to pass by the top of the building, until the humming sound slowly began to diminish as it flew further and further away, fading Alyssa’s worries as it did so, and allowing her to return her efforts to the seemingly impossible task of sleep.

Giving up on remaining still and relaxed in the hopes of falling asleep, she allowed herself to twist and turn again, which made her realize she was getting slightly sweaty, adding to her frustration. With her legs, she tossed the thin covers off her body, only to feel no difference in temperature, so with no hesitation, she wriggled out of her moderately thick pajama pants and pushed them away with her feet.

A soft sigh of content left her at the sensation of cooling down comfortably, it gave her the impression that perhaps now she could finally fall asleep, but half an hour later, she realized she had been wrong. With added frustration, she decided to slip out of her somewhat tight panties, again, in the hopes that more comfort would allow her to finally fall asleep.

Much to her chagrin, she soon noticed that it seemed to have the very opposite effect, feeling the air freely between her legs only distracted her and redirected her mind to more inappropriate thoughts, but it also reminded her of what she sometimes did when she couldn’t fall asleep.

She only gave the idea a second of consideration before dismissing it, despite the fact that her mind refused to rest, she felt her body was too tired to even stand up without putting in a lot more effort than usual, let alone pleasure herself as a last resort to fall asleep.

Still, out of curiosity, she lazily lowered a hand between her legs, and when she slid a finger between her folds, she pulled it back slick.

“Ugh…” she whispered and slowly shook her head at herself before rolling over on her side, both confused and frustrated.

 _What the hell’s.. wrong with y.._ Her tired mind mumbled, until a thought passed by, wondering where the Walrider was and what he was doing. Almost immediately, her innocent questions were followed by much less innocent ideas, so she quickly pushed the thoughts away, still clinging to the hope that she may fall asleep before sunrise.

To even her own surprise, she gave up on that idea only several minutes later, exasperated with her fruitless efforts, and clumsily crawled out of bed. A mild lightheadedness struck her once she pushed herself to stand on her own two feet, but she managed to wash it away by splashing some cold water on her face, the feeling of which making her slightly shudder.

Before leaving the bedroom, she threw a glance out the window only to see the usual busy city below, and the dark night sky above, still absent of any sun rays from the east. Her tired, half-open eyes then aimed towards her panties and pajama pants on the messy bed, but she felt hesitant to dress herself, both because of how tired she was, and because she was content with her pajama shirt being long enough to cover her rear.

Making her way to the living room, she found it mostly dark, only lit by a few floor lamps, giving it an oddly comforting atmosphere, and the thought struck her how much more pleasant the hotel and city would be if it wasn’t for the whole situation she was trapped in. Her gaze turned to the television, but she resisted the temptation to turn it on and check the news, feeling far too mentally exhausted to take in the reports of the murder.

It did, however, suggest to her that perhaps it was safe enough to buy a brand-new smartphone or laptop, only for informative and entertainment purposes. The thought of using the money the Walrider stole from the Murkoff lawyer’s home after killing her did make her feel slightly ill to her stomach, but she made an effort to push the unpleasant feeling away, reminding herself of the woman’s deeds, and what would have happened if she was allowed to continue defending the corporation.

To her surprise, she managed to make herself feel better about it rather easily, which, in turn, gave her mixed feelings, she paused and her gaze dropped to the floor, somewhat unsettled at her ability to simply will away the negative feelings that previously, she had been so persistent in justifying. Moments later, she shook her head and the conflicting emotions away, telling herself that her mind was simply too exhausted to think very rationally at the time.

Sliding open the glass door near the corner, she took one step onto the mostly dark terrace, and slightly flinched when she noticed a hooded figure near the railing, before she realized it was the Walrider, still in his disguise.

As she approached him in a tired gait, a breeze of cool air passed between her thighs, briefly distracting her and making her pull her shirt lower, until she noticed that her companion wasn’t simply standing behind the railing, he was sitting on it, his legs hanging over the enormous height below, while his hands rested on his knees.

He appeared very casual and comfortable as he sat there, while the very sight made Alyssa’s skin crawl with her fear of heights, despite the fact that she knew he was immune to that danger, she couldn’t help her instinctual unease.

With some hurry and apprehension, she stepped up behind him, the chilly wind ruffling her hair, but stopped when he suddenly spoke up

“You are not sleeping.”

Alyssa felt an urge to reply to his observation with a smartass comment, but resisted the temptation and wrapped her arms around his back, more than a little uncomfortable at how close she was to the railing

“And you are not helping me by sitting there. Christ, it’s making me feel lightheaded just watching you, come on.. Don’t.” she said as she began pulling him back, barely making an inch of progress. Increasing her effort did nothing, and she paused to regain what little strength her tired body had, then after another failed pull, rested her forehead on his back in defeat.

“..Please?” she mumbled as she pulled him weakly again, and after a short pause, to her relief, he gave in, and moved to stand behind the railing, still too close to it for her comfort, but it felt significantly better.

When he turned around to face her, leaned back against the railing, and crossed his arms as he watched her, however, she quickly began feeling rather awkward, unsure why, and of what he expected from her, so she said the first thing that crossed her mind

“So uh.. you fancy wearing clothes now or something? What’s the deal?” she asked with some discomfort, holding onto the sleeve of her other arm behind her back, and keeping her legs tighter together, in an attempt to prevent more chilly air from flowing between them.

“News helicopter flew past. Recording cameras and I make for a.. troublesome combination.”

“Ooh, so that’s what it.. Right, right.” Alyssa said briefly glancing at the dark cloudy sky and nodded quickly “Last thing we need is some nosy reporters filming a spooky shadow man haunting a hotel all creepily and.. stuff.”

A slightly nervous chuckle left her, and her tired, oddly distracted mind was unable to realize the moderately suggestive position she held herself in, her chest pushed forward, partially exposed through the gaps between the buttons in her shirt, unaware of the visible contour of her hard nipples, lacking her pants while the shirt barely covered her sensitive bits, the way she held her legs pressed tightly together, along with her obvious nervousness but desire for something both of them were unsure of yet, it all drew his attention in a particular manner.

Alyssa swallowed awkwardly and averted her gaze with the silence following her comment, the way he appeared to stare down at her made her uneasy, but when he cocked his head to the side at her curiously, she decided it was best if she left.

“I-I’m cold, talk to you later.” was the first thing she came up with and blurted out before walking away without another word from either of them. It wasn’t untrue, the air did feel chilly to her exposed skin, but it wasn’t the reason why she left. She wasn’t entirely sure herself why she left, why she felt nervous, and what exactly was it that she wanted, and she didn’t want to think about it, especially after she slid the door closed behind her and eyed the bar in the back of the living room.

Feeling even less sleepy than before, she considered she could use some help to bring back her drowsiness, but as she approached the bar, she realized she wasn’t even sure if alcohol would help her with that, since she rarely drank more than a glass of champagne during holiday parties.

 _Only one way to find out.._ Stepping behind the tall bar and in front of the shelves stacked full of various sealed bottles, again she considered that she didn’t have a clue what she should drink, so, for too many seconds, her half-open eyes traveled across the shelves, until she grew tired of it, and closed them.

 _Screw it._ She reached around blindly and grabbed a bottle of brandy, which she took to the kitchen to clumsily unseal, and picked up a wine glass. On second thought and against her better judgement, she paused and decided to not bother using it, and instead took a careless swig directly from the bottle.

Instant regret followed her rash action when the alcohol concentration, too strong for her rookie taste, stung her tongue and she dropped the bottle on the kitchen table, spilling some before setting it upright, all while she choked and coughed, then leaned over the sink to drink water. While the bottle was fortunate enough to remain intact, the fragile wine glass that dropped from her hand had cracked on the table, then rolled off and shattered into tiny pieces on the floor.

 _God dammit…_ Once her taste buds had been calmed down, she put the cap back on the bottle with frustration and grabbed paper towels to clean the spillage, but didn’t feel brave enough to start picking up sharp broken glass in her current state, so she left that clean-up for tomorrow. Her rational mind suggested to stop and simply go back to bed, but feeling oddly stubborn, she refused, and went back to the bar.

This time around, she opted out of a blind gamble, and instead looked through the bottles until she found a fancy bottle of something else with a chocolate flavor.

_Chocolate, huh? Hopefully this means it won’t taste like Satan’s ass like that other one.._

Having learned from her mistake, she picked up another wine glass from the kitchen, which she held firmly, and poured herself a low amount of the drink. A small sip pleasantly surprised her, she could still taste alcohol moderately strong for her, but the chocolate made it more than bearable, almost delicious. Downing the glass, she picked up the bottle again to fill it, but paused briefly, then placed the glass down and left with the bottle.

Taking a swig from it, she walked back to the living room and glanced out into the terrace with unnecessary caution, squinting until she was able to distinguish that the Walrider was still near the railing, but facing away from her.

A soft sigh left her, and she turned away, back towards the TV, which again, she felt the temptation to turn on, but pushed it away, and only dropped her weight on the soft cream couch. The way she landed made her shirt slide up her hips too much, exposing her privates, and in response, she lazily pulled it back down and crossed her legs. Her solution didn’t fix the problem entirely, and yet she couldn’t find herself caring at all, Billy was asleep, and when she thought of the possibility of the Walrider seeing her, she quickly interrupted the visuals that came to her mind’s eye.

She continued to take occasional swigs from the bottle in silence, despite the fact that she was well aware that she shouldn’t be laying down and drinking, let alone alcohol from a bottle, before sunrise, half naked in the living room of a hotel penthouse she shared with two men, but again, she couldn’t bring herself to care.

The thought crossed her mind of how her mother would react if she knew, which was followed by a chuckle, a chuckle that was more out of bitterness and irony than amusement. Alyssa never went through a teenage rebel phase, she never deeply concerned her parents, let alone for long periods of time, and yet here she was now, doing the stereotypical things that would worry and upset parents, being carelessly reckless, but unwillingly absent.

Several swigs later and after almost choking twice, she convinced herself to sit up, and was unsurprised when she noticed a feeling of lightheadedness rise with her. Much to her chagrin, however, she still didn’t feel sleepy, only just as tired as before, and clumsily dragged her feet over to the glass door to the terrace. She didn’t reach to open it, instead only rested her gaze on the Walrider’s back, but when it traveled down his arm, a sudden idea struck her, mostly brought by the alcohol in her system, and with her rational mind inhibited by it, she didn’t hesitate to open the door and put the idea in action.

“I have an idea!” Alyssa said rather loudly with a mild slur as she walked towards him.

When the Walrider turned to face her, he quickly noticed she was tipsy, but made no comment about it, only watched her approach him in a somewhat unstable gait, although he had to admit, he liked the way her hips swayed with every step.

“I have.. an idea.” She repeated herself and took another swig from her bottle as she stopped in front of him, most of her discomfort and tension from earlier being absent.

The swarm crossed his arms with mild amusement at her condition and watched her expectantly, then spoke up when instead of sharing her thoughts, she took another swig from her bottle

“I am listening.”

Alyssa cleared her throat and gathered her thoughts, which were somewhat scattered due to the alcohol getting to her head

“You know.. you know how in movies. Movies? Real life? Real life too, yeah, too. They like.. they _grab_ people” she gestured with her arms, careful not to spill her drink “From like, behind? And they, they pass out? I mean they, uh, they choke them, right? P.. pressure on the throat? The windpipe. Yeah.. it like, puts them to sleep, you know? I..” she paused to take another small swig “I gotta sleep, man, please, I’ve been trying for hours, nothing works, you gotta help me..”

The prayer hand gesture she made while holding the bottle between her hands as she pleaded amused him, and he decided to entertain her ludicrous idea for the moment.

After he took just one step towards her, however, Alyssa’s resolve slightly faltered, but she encouraged herself, both mentally and with another small swig of her drink, then placed the bottle on the floor, and moved her hair away from her neck.

“Alright! Alright, let’s do this, time to sleep, finally, let’s go!” she said enthusiastically, more to convince herself to not change her mind, and turned around for him to grab and choke her to unconsciousness.

The Walrider stepped an inch behind her, while she stood slightly bent over and tense, getting considerably more nervous than she was willing to express. Instead of putting her in a choke hold, he placed his hands on both her shoulders and leaned down, resting some of his weight on her, which pushed her downwards, and spoke next to her ear before she could ask questions

“Do you want brain damage, foolish human?” despite his words, he sounded almost amused at the situation, which only puzzled her

“B-brain damage?! No, c’mon, that.. you can avoid that, right?” Alyssa said with obvious unease, and went to take a step forward, but was stopped by his hands shifting over to her neck, holding it just enough to keep her in place.

The sound of a deep, echoed exhale raised a few hairs on the back of her neck before he spoke “There is always risk.” When his fingers slowly slid over the front of her throat, she felt herself freeze, and suddenly sober up considerably “Pressure on the windpipe, you say. Alyssa, I could crush your trachea between two fingers with no effort, it would take you minutes to suffocate to death.”

Now he could clearly sense her fear, but before she could protest, he moved his thumbs over the sides of her neck and continued “Your carotid arteries, on the other hand.. Interrupting their flow to the brain will cause unconsciousness within seconds.” To some surprise, he noticed her fear decrease rather quickly, recklessness which he blamed on the alcohol in her system “Interested, are we?”

A short chuckle left her “For the record, I’m not that drunk, okay? But.. just a few seconds and sleep? What’s the worst that could happen?”

“As I said, always a risk, minor, but not insignificant.”

With the rational part of her mind partially inhibited, it took Alyssa only a few moments of thought to come to a decision

“Heh, you know what? Screw it, just do it. I’ve been taking risks ever since I stepped in that damned asylum, why the hell not? Yeah yeah, drastic measures for a small problem, I know, but now, uh.. I wanna see what it’s like, if I chicken out, just stop, alright?”

“Morbid curiosity?”

“Oh yeah.. And god, the horrid things I’ve seen online out of morbid curiosity, you wouldn’t believe..” Alyssa said with a chuckle “Like, why does it even exi-“

Without waiting for her to finish, he swiftly grabbed her into a tight choke hold, strangling the arteries inside her neck shut. At first, Alyssa did her best to not panic over the initial rush, but only seconds later, despite the fact that she could still breathe, she could notice both her vision and consciousness beginning to fade with alarming speed. Immediately, she became entirely convinced of how bad her idea was, and felt grateful that she could speak

“Stop it, stop!” she said loudly and quickly, with clear fright in her voice.

In truth, the Walrider hadn’t planned to hurt, nor knock her out, he was hoping she was going to do the very thing she did, freak out and give up, before he released her without her requesting it. As far as he was concerned, there was no doubt her idea was stupid and born out of alcohol-induced irrationality, but it was oddly entertaining to participate in her reckless antic, even though he had been intending to keep her safe.

Knowing every moment mattered, he immediately released his grip from her neck, but held her around the waist so she wouldn’t fall over while she recovered.

With surprising speed, Alyssa’s vision and consciousness fully came back to her, although she still felt somewhat dizzy. Her lingering panic took longer to dissipate, but her laughter helped to alleviate it

“That’s gotta be one of the dumbest things I’ve ever done..” she said with negligible embarrassment while rubbing her neck

His grip on her waist tightened slightly, and he resisted the temptation to slide his hands upwards “Careful what you wish for?”

Another chuckle left Alyssa, and after feeling recovered enough, she walked towards the terrace table, pulled a chair and dropped her weight on it. She glanced towards the bottle she left on the floor, but after the idea it gave her and encouraged her to put into practice, she decided she needed a little break from it.

_Okay, still awake, mission failed.._

Taking a deep breath and grateful that her dizziness had vanished, her gaze turned and landed on the nearby jacuzzi tub, and another lightbulb lit above her head, albeit followed by a feeling of foolishness.

_Why.. why didn’t I think of that before coming up with the brilliant idea of choking until I pass out?.._

With a small sigh out of some embarrassment and more amusement, she stood up and made her way to the bathroom, where she grabbed a large towel and brought it next to the Jacuzzi on the terrace.

The tub itself was more than half her height, lined with a layer of smooth vertical wooden boards, its margins made of thick polished white marble, wide enough to sit on. On one side, a control panel was embedded into the marble, while on the opposite side, a wide opening was designed to continuously flow water, and inside the opening, as well as on the bottom of the tub, there were inactive colored lights.

The control panel didn’t seem overly complicated, although to Alyssa’s less-than-lucid mind, it was rather intimidating. She slowly walked around the tub, until she noticed a small opening in its wall, where, much to her relief, she found an instruction manual.

Some distance away, the Walrider watched her from time to time, partly to make sure she wasn’t going to do anything stupid and truly endanger herself.

After some slightly frustrating fumbling through the manual and buttons on the panel, she successfully managed to get the water to flow, and light green lights to turn on inside the tub. With a small silly celebration gesture to herself, she folded up the towel on the corner of the tub so it wouldn’t get wet, and began unbuttoning her pajama shirt.

With some suspicion, she decided to very quickly turn to look at the Walrider, and at the last moment, just as she suspected, she managed to see him turning his head away from her. Biting her lip playfully, her eyes noticed the bottle she left on the floor near him, and decided to bring it over to the tub before getting in.

Uncaring that her shirt was half-open and chest partially exposed, she walked over to him and picked up the bottle before speaking

“Let’s go shopping.”

The seemingly completely random suggestion took the Walrider off guard, for a moment he considered their little stunt did indeed give her some brain damage, but he dismissed the thought, knowing from the nanites in her brain that her cells were healthy.

She continued when she saw him cock his head to the side questioningly “No, I’m serious. I’m honestly getting really bored here, there’s only so much TV and the handful of video games they have here that I can occupy myself with every day.” She paused briefly for a small exhale “I just wanna buy a laptop or phone to browse the internet. Nothing suspicious, nothing dangerous, not even any online accounts, just news, movies, internet, things that everyone and their grandma does online, you know? Just another random user among billions, won’t attract an ounce of attention.”

The Walrider watched her for a few seconds, it wasn’t her suggestion that he found odd, it was her willingness to spend the money that she previously seemed so revolted by.

She opened her mouth to speak again, but he did so before her “You mustn’t leave the safety of this apartment for such trivial business.”

His words made her deflate further, her shoulders drooped, but the very serious tone in which he spoke discouraged her from protesting. She dragged her feet back to the Jacuzzi, placed the bottle on the side of the tub, and continued to clumsily unbutton her shirt. Making an effort to think with a clearer mind, she had to admit that he had a point, leaving the hotel more often than absolutely necessary could be unsafe, it didn’t seem that unsafe to her, but she managed to accept it was better safe than sorry.

Placing a hand in the water, she made sure the temperature was fitting, a relaxing and comfortable degree between warm and hot. Not caring that she would be in the nude, she dropped her shirt on the floor and climbed inside, a small moan leaving her as she soaked herself in the water up to her neck.

She took a minute to relax, then the wide, lit-up opening on the other side of the tub drew her attention. Navigating to the control panel, she pressed a few buttons, until water began flowing from the opening in a wide, thin and smooth stream.

With a small smile, she moved over underneath the flowing water, the hot stream washing down her shoulders drawing a long sigh of content out of her. A few deeply relaxing seconds later, she noticed her mouth felt slightly dry, and convinced herself to move away from the flow just to grab the bottle in the corner and return under the stream. She only took a swig of her chocolatey alcohol, then placed the bottle on the small ledge of the tub and closed her eyes.

It wasn’t long until another thought struck her, she remembered the way she saw Jacuzzi tubs bubble and shoot water and air for massaging purposes, and as tired and relaxed as she was, she couldn’t resist the temptation to see if this one had those types of functionalities as well.

With the speed of a snail, she dried her hands on the towel then searched through the instruction manual until she found what she was looking for. Buttoning the control panel again, she managed to activate the jets on the bottom and sides of the tub, the water and air flowing underneath making the surface slightly bubble and move.

When she leaned back down, she contained a small moan upon feeling the soft jets hit her legs and back, the water was relaxing enough before, but now she could hardly believe how soothing it was.

_Maybe you should’ve thought of this before getting choked out.. idiot.._

She thought with a small smirk and closed her tired eyes. Despite the warmth of the water, the air outside was still rather too chilly for her nude wet skin, and she decided to soak her exposed shoulders in as well. She slid down into the water slowly, even though it was shallow, she preferred not to slip and get her head wet as well, but a few inches lower, one of the jets hit her exposed, already somewhat sensitive clit, making her jump.

Her eyes shot open, her gaze quickly turned to the Walrider, and the thinning layer of clouds above allowed enough moonlight for her to easily see that he was facing away from her.

She sighed softly in relief, but it wasn’t long until it clicked in her mind that she found a solution to her previous problem of tired hands. With unnecessary caution, she lowered herself deep in the water again, and when the jet hit her sensitive spots again, she bit her lip to stay quiet and remained in place.

A small smirk stretched on her lips, not at the pleasurable sensation, but at the strange way it made her feel to do this while the Walrider was so close, seemingly without a clue of her actions, she felt almost mischievous.

As convenient and pleasant as it was to sit while the pressure did her job for her, she couldn’t help remembering how nice it felt to be filled to the brim by the Walrider’s cock and fucked viciously, the mere memory rose a wave of heat to her cheeks, and she took another swig of her drink, suddenly wishing it was cold instead of room temperature.

In an effort to make herself climax faster, she began rocking her hips back and forth under the jet, which somewhat helped, and to speed the process further in the hopes that an orgasm would help her finally fall asleep, she allowed herself to fantasize about that particular night in the nearby bedroom. Recalling the images and sensations made her forget how tired her body, including her hand, was, and she rather easily inserted one finger inside her relaxed and slippery entrance.

The feeling of moving it in and out herself while her thumb rubbed her clit and the jet assisted her, coupled with the memories of that night, were more than enough to make her momentarily forget where she was, and that she was supposed to be quiet

“Yes, right there, fuck me, you..” she whispered barely audibly to herself without really realizing it between increasingly heavy breaths, the white noise coming from the city below not enough to mask her voice from senses keener than a human’s.

Even if her eyes weren’t closed, in the low light and her distracted state, she wouldn’t have noticed the Walrider move regardless. Lost in her pleasure, trying to build up her climax, she didn’t expect the sudden voice right next to her

“Did you say something?”

Instantly, her eyes shot open and she splashed water everywhere in her attempt to immediately stop and hide what she had been doing. When she looked up, she felt her cheeks overheating upon seeing the Walrider sitting on the edge of the tub, right next to her, his legs in the water from the knees down, looking at her. Even in her inebriated state she could tell there was no way he didn’t know what she had been doing, but she spoke up anyway

“O-oh hey! No, no, I don’t- I didn’t say anything, why, did I say anything? I don’t remember, I didn’t say anything.” she chuckled nervously, and continued when she received no response “Uh, nice of you to join me, how’s it going?”

In an effort to play off her actions and nervousness, she made herself yawn and stretch even though she didn’t feel the need to, but when she looked up after getting no answer again, she noticed he wasn’t looking at her anymore, his gaze was aimed vaguely towards the water, and his serious tone slightly took her off guard

“You suggested spending the money from the lawyer. Yet you seemed repulsed by it not long ago.”

Alyssa blinked and used some water to rub her eyes, his question bringing back some lucidity into her mind. She took a few moments to consider his words, but soon gave up on complicated explanations and realized the plain version of the truth was easier, and shook her head lightly

“Honestly, I just don’t know how to feel anymore, my friend..” she reached for her bottle and took a small sip of her chocolate drink “I have.. never been through such an emotional wreck like in the past couple weeks.. and never felt more conflicted than in the past few days..”

Her referring to him as her friend made him raise an eyebrow, he wondered if it was the alcohol speaking, or if she didn’t mean it literally

“Do you typically ask your friends to choke you to unconsciousness, human?” he asked more lightheartedly, drawing a small chuckle out of her

“Nah, my other friends are pretty damn boring, they would’ve never entertained my idea..”

Feeling the chilly air on her wet arm and shoulders, she sunk herself back into the water up to her neck, then rose one leg in the air, before playfully submerging it back with a splash.

“I’ve been thinking about your.. visit, to that dear Murkoff lawyer..” Alyssa said with a slight slur and another sip from the bottle “I mean.. I know you can make yourself look human as long as no skin’s showing, but.. what if they _do_ suspect that it was you? It’s not.. impossible, you know? They’re pretty clever bastards, after all..”

“Highly unlikely.” he responded almost immediately, raising Alyssa’s eyebrow

“You sound awfully sure of that.. how?”

“Do you suspect a wolf of calculated murder, Alyssa?”

Again, his answer was quick, drawing a small puzzled frown on her face

“Wh.. wait, do you mean that’s really what they thought you were like?”

“Basically. They thought me little more than a highly volatile killing machine to be caged and studied, in their hopes of mastering nanotechnology.” He paused briefly, and Alyssa could’ve sworn his next words were spoken with a smirk “Granted, my reputation was not undeserved.” She watched from the corner of her eyes how his gloved hand clenched into a fist “I have lost count of how many I have killed throughout their covert institutions of organized torture in the name of science and profit.”

His words sobered her up more than she was comfortable with, the reality of what she’d witnessed in the asylum being conducted for years in secret was painful to hear about again, and at the same time, she preferred not to be reminded of his homicidal tendencies.

She bit her lip thoughtfully, considering if she should even address the subject, until she made up her mind, and against her better judgement, spoke almost in a whisper

“They had families, like me..”

Immediately, the Walrider shot back, his harsh tone making her uncomfortable

“Then perhaps they should have considered their families and their choice of career better before willingly participating in organized torture for an extra fat paycheck.”

Only after noticing Alyssa shrinking back did he realize how hostile he sounded, as well as the way her comment bothered him. It seemed innocent enough, but he could pick up her judgement from it, and stranger yet, he was unsure why it even bothered him in the first place.

Somewhat hesitantly, he slowly reached a hand towards her to move a few strands of hair away from her face, then slid his hand lower and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

“Alyssa?” he whispered in a softer tone, but she shook her head and looked back at him, then grabbed her bottle to take a sip of her drink before speaking

“No, you have a point. I don’t want to toss any judgements around, but.. death? It just seems.. too punishing.”

The Walrider remained quiet for a few moments, he leaned down, resting his hands on his knees, and watched the surface of the water gently bubbling and swirling with the flow coming from the jets underneath, then finally spoke in a similar, softer voice

“What did you want me to do, human? Sit quietly and obey? Torture them in return? No.. death was not too punishing. What was too punishing, was their imprisonment of me for sins I never committed. They didn’t keep my freedom away from me because I killed them.. I killed them because they kept my freedom away from me.”

His words rose a sense of discomfort in Alyssa again, but this time it was due to the fact that she was hearing some harsh truths. She swallowed, unsure what to say, and only listened as he continued

“I wish they could have killed me. I don’t believe they would have killed me even if they were capable of it, there was too much money to be made off of Project Walrider. Regardless of how many I killed, the value of human lives paled in comparison to the potential profit, otherwise, they would have discontinued the Project a long time ago. No, they imprisoned me instead..”

A long, pained sigh left Alyssa, but before she managed to come up with an appropriate reply, he spoke up again

“Do you know why throughout history, the most common punishment for criminals is imprisonment?”

His question was rather unexpected to her, she glanced at him and gave him a puzzled look to continue

“Not only because it is considered a more humane punishment, but because taking away freedom is the most effective punishment. If a man wrongs you, you can beat him, but his wounds will only heal in time, you can torture him, but his pain will only fade in time, you can kill him, but you will only set him free of this particular life. Lock him in a cage, however, and time will no longer be on his side. Freedom is the most valuable possession a soul has, take it away, and time will rot the soul…”

Alyssa found it strange that upon listening to his monologue her first instinct was to hug him, although for a brief moment, the more paranoid side of her mind suggested that perhaps he could be trying to manipulate her, but she dismissed the thought, knowing he had no reason to, and even more so, his words oddly resonated with her.

“I’m sorry..” she whispered barely audibly after a soft gloomy sigh, her apology seeming entirely unrelated and unnecessary as far as he could tell

“What are you talking-“

“I had regrets.” She quickly interrupted, pushing herself to speak “Before, in my darkest moments.. I kept going back and forth on whether or not I regret ever going to the asylum. Sometimes I wished I could turn back time and never go anywhere near it.. But if I didn’t, then you would still be trapped there. Waylon would’ve still made it out with his evidence, but I don’t know how much that would’ve eventually helped you, since Murkoff were preparing to clean up the place after that massive security breach.. I know those people want to kill me now, but.. I don’t regret going to that hellhole.”

During the short quiet pause, she took a small swig of her drink, then heard a deep, raspy exhale from the entity next to her, and slightly flinched when she felt his hand gently pat her head

“You’re not to blame, human.”

His soft tone along with the relaxing hand through her hair made her scoot closer in the water and rest her head against his leg. Through tired, half-opened eyes, she began noticing a tint of orange in the sky from the east, before she allowed her lids to close, and considered that perhaps she should go to bed and try to sleep before the sun fully rose, despite the fact that her arousal was still just in the back of her mind, since she was interrupted from finishing her business.

“Now..” the Walrider’s voice drew her attention, making her half-raise one heavy eyelid, only for her eyes to immediately shoot open as soon as she heard his next words “What did I tell you about touching yourself without my permission?”

With a splash, she frantically put some distance between them, and although she could feel some of her embarrassment, she was too intoxicated to hide her smirk

“I don’t know what you’re talking about..” she held back a giggle and covered her chest with her arms, she dared to look at him even though her cheeks were warming up, until he spoke again in a pretend-strict tone

“And what did I tell you about lying to me?”

This time, Alyssa raised her arms playfully in defeat and let her giggle out, before reaching for the bottle on the edge of the tub and taking a larger gulp from it, the alcohol further fogging her mind

“Fine, fine.. Guilty. Hey, I told you I’ve been trying to sleep for hours with no luck, and sometimes there are.. tricks that can help me fall asleep.”

The smirk from her lips hadn’t faded, and she made her way back close to him through the shallow water, positioning herself between his legs, her elbows resting on his knees. He found her choice of location odd but interesting, and he waited to see if she was intending to do anything, until she raised the bottle to her lips, then whined playfully when he suddenly grabbed it from her hands and spoke with some amusement

“Do you not think you’re drunk enough by now?”

With her cheeks rosy for multiple reasons, she laughed and shook her head “I’m not.. I’m not that drunk, alright.”

Not believing a word she said, the Walrider checked the label on the bottle, and found out the drink had a surprisingly low concentration of alcohol, yet she must’ve drunk so much that it eventually got to her head, especially if she wasn’t used to alcoholic beverages. He placed the bottle by his side, not out of her reach, then looked down only to see Alyssa resting her head on his thigh, while she used two fingers to ‘walk’ up on his other.

“Buuut since you’re here..” she looked up at him through half-open eyes, the smirk on her lips still present “Maybe you could help me..” her hand slowly reached under his jacket, in search for the zipper of his pants “Really, I’m not that drunk, but even if I was sober, I’d still want you inside me.” She couldn’t contain an intoxicated giggle that she made an effort to settle down and continue “I just wouldn’t have the guts to tell ya.”

As much as he enjoyed the direction things were heading in, the Walrider decided to toy with her a little first. It wasn’t long until he began noticing her slight frustration at her inability to find the zipper of his pants as she used both hands in her search, her inebriated mind forgetting that his clothes didn’t require the usual parts to make them wearable, since they were made of nanites.

Muttering some cusses under her breath with half-serious annoyance, Alyssa’s efforts were interrupted by his deep gravelly chuckle at her struggle, and she weakly hit her fist against his thigh in frustration

“This isn’t funny!” she protested, despite being unable to contain her own laughter

“Are you looking for something, human?” the Walrider asked teasingly

“Yes! And don’t ask, you know damn well what it is!” grabbing his crotch only made her more eager, since she could feel something under the material, but could not find a way to unzip his pants for the life of her

“I truly have no clue, enlighten me.” His mocking tone only added to her playful frustration, she bit her lip and pushed herself to speak while avoiding looking up at him

“I’m looking.. for your fat ghost cock..” a partially shy, partially amused giggle left her, and he quickly followed her hesitant answer with another question

“And what business might you have with that?”

This time, the embarrassment was too palpable even for her intoxicated mind, while the smirk was still on her lips, she averted her gaze by resting her face against his thigh.

To get her attention, the Walrider picked up the bottle of chocolatey alcohol and shook it slightly, the sound of the liquid rather easily doing the job.

Alyssa expected him to tease her by moving the bottle away when she reached for it, but to her surprise, he allowed her to grab it and take a gulp from it. Feeling like she needed more liquid encouragement, she tried to swallow too much, causing herself to briefly choke and cough, then sloppily wiped the corner of her mouth where a drop of the drink was sliding down to her chin.

A playful whine left her when he took the bottle from her hand and pushed it to the far corner of the tub, she tried to make her way to it, but he quickly wrapped one arm around her neck, pulling her halfway out of the water, and keeping her head tight against his chest, the position forcing her to look up at him

“Now.. You know how I feel about repeating questions.” He said teasingly with a smirk, whose outline she could partially see through his mask

Even though she was aware of what she was about to say and how embarrassed she should feel, the alcohol had convinced her to say it without much difficulty

“I need it.. to fuck my hole..” Alyssa whispered, her cheeks hot as she had to look up at him between her lashes and her mouth slightly open.

The temperature in her face rose even higher when she noticed his smirk grow wider upon hearing her answer, but she didn’t have time to react, as in the next moment, he pulled her out of the water further, grabbed the hair on the back of her head and roughly crashed her lips against his.

Almost instinctively, she deepened the kiss, her moan muffled as her fingers grasped the back of his jacket. Despite the fact that the outside air was still chilly to her wet exposed skin, she could hardly notice the change in temperature due to her aroused and intoxicated state, even less so as his gloved hand on her back pulled her tightly close to him, then slowly traveled down.

When she felt his smooth tongue lick her bottom lip, she didn’t hesitate to open her mouth and massage her own tongue against his. Another playful moan was muffled when his hand slid from her hair, down towards her chest and squeezed her breast, while with his other hand, he parted her legs enough to pull her onto his lap.

Deciding to begin indulging her, he took her hand and moved it to the front of his jacket, where her fingers found the head of a zipper, which, without a moment wasted, she grabbed and pulled all the way down, parting his jacket. Normally, there would be nothing underneath, since it would be an unnecessary use of nanites; for his disguise, he only needed an exterior layer to fool the observer, but for this occasion, he formed his body underneath the layer of clothes.

Alyssa’s hand eagerly slid down the silky smooth yet firm surface of his sculpted chest and abdomen, then attempted to sneak into his pants, only to be hit with a wave of frustration when she couldn’t slip her fingers between his skin and the nanite fabric of his pants. Worse yet, he moved her hand lower to his crotch, where she could feel the thick rigid shape of his shaft, just beneath the surface, over which she ran her nails down with playful annoyance, before pulling her lips away and looking down at what she desperately needed

“Stop..” she spoke with difficulty between heavy breaths “being so cruel..”

Her words, combined with the needy look on her face when she looked back up evoked a deep chuckle from him, he pulled her back closer, biting her neck lightly then tracing his tongue on the spot and below. Without warning, he took her hand in his again, moved it to the closed slit of his pants, where much to Alyssa’s delight, her fingers found another zipper, which she also quickly pulled down.

Released from its prison, his cock sprang out, lightly smacking against her clit, the sudden contact on her sensitive bit making her moan sharply. Besides her moan, she had no time for another reaction, as his hands gripped her hips and began positioning her entrance over his tip. When she felt him pushing against her nether lips, a rush of excited anticipation flooded her at the realization that she was about to feel that blissful sensation of being stretched and filled to the brim, but even in her condition, she managed to remember something she had been planning to do before he grabbed her.

“Wait!.. wait, wait.” She said hurriedly and lightly pushed against his shoulders.

Her sudden request puzzled him, since she seemed so eager just seconds ago, and physically she was more than ready, but he decided to comply. As soon as he released her hips, she backed off his lap and briefly sunk herself into the water up to her neck in order to warm herself up, then rose back up just enough to place her arms on his thighs.

Despite her desire to be stuffed, she couldn’t give up on her previous intention, and the Walrider watched her with some curiosity as she placed one hand on his cock, leaned in close and ran her tongue up his shaft from the base, leaving a slick trail of saliva in her wake. When she reached the top, she opened her mouth wider to fit the tip inside, on which she playfully sucked like a lollipop.

As much as the view between his legs aroused him, he felt the need to state the obvious, although he did place his hand on the back of her head through her hair

“Charming sight, but you do realize this does nothing for either of us.”

She could tell the smirk on his lips as he spoke, and she slowly moved her lips away as she sucked, releasing his tip from her mouth with a pop sound, followed by her giggle as she briefly looked up at him, her rosy face showing considerably more arousal than embarrassment

“Speak for yourself, I’m enjoying myself..” she chuckled again then leaned back down, slightly bending his shaft and planting wet kisses on its side, from the base upwards. Taking the head past her lips when she reached it again, she filled her mouth with his cock, but there still seemed to be so much of it outside, it wasn’t satisfying, so she attempted to take it in further. Much to her chagrin, however, she quickly noticed her gag reflex was kicking in, it forced her to stop, not without a muffled moan of discontent at herself.

Just before she intended to share her problem, her eyes widened as she recalled something else, and she sloppily removed his shaft from her mouth

“Hey, wait a second, I was gonna..” speaking with a slight slur, she licked some saliva from her lip “I was gonna ask..” she placed both hands on his cock and began slowly massaging up and down “The people.. the scientists.. at the asylum, didn’t you.. like, talk to them? Like you talk to us or anythin’?.. So, uh, they’d know why you were pissed off at them and maybe like, make peace?”

To the Walrider, her naive suggestion of peace and the seemingly innocent look on her face as she pumped his cock with both hands and mouth half-open while she blinked up at him expectantly was rather lewdly endearing.

“Oh, I have spoken to them before..” his hand played with some strands of her hair “Individually, when no one else was near.” Alyssa removed one hand and ran her tongue up his shaft over a thick vein, she didn’t think there was any real purpose for the veins, but she certainly enjoyed the way their shape felt to her tongue “They reported my communication to their colleagues..” now, she could hear the smirk on his lips as he spoke “Who concluded their alleged ability to hear my voice was a strong sign that they were adequate candidates for Project Walrider, so they strapped them down and subjected them to the same torment they themselves had been subjecting patients just before.”

Alyssa’s eyes widened, his words were somewhat sobering, and his deep chuckle that followed brought more lucidity to her mind. A slight frown set on her face, she began moving away from his crotch, until his hand suddenly tightened in her hair, pulling her back close and cramming his cock back into her mouth as far as it would go without triggering her gag reflex.

A muffled moan of protest left her, and she playfully hit her fist over his thigh as he held her firmly in place. Even in her inebriated state, she couldn’t help feeling a little bad for the fate of the scientists that he tried speaking to, and while his amusement at it slightly unsettled her, she could somewhat understand his sentiment, in a way, their fate was like some sort of ironic karmic justice.

After she seemed to relax, he released his grip from her hair, placing both hands on the sides of her head and pulling her away with a few strands of saliva stretching between her lips and his cock, which she leaned back in and licked away as soon as he removed his hands.

“Hm, and here I thought you were going to need some more liquid encouragement to continue after what I said.”

A small smirk grew on her lips as she shook her head “Nah.. Fuck ‘em.. I-I shouldn’t have asked in the first place, but I don’t wanna ruin my mood right now..”

She barely finished speaking the last word before she hungrily placed his tip in her mouth again, she briefly sucked on it, until she attempted to take his shaft deeper, only to frown when she encountered the same issue of gag reflex as before.

Sloppily removing the cock from her mouth, now more than a little wet with her saliva, she gave him a coy look as her eyes shifted between up at him and down at his crotch

“I..” she couldn’t continue without an embarrassed chuckle “I’m having a bit of an issue here, if you can’t tell..” she wet her hand in the water below and ran it down her face to refresh herself and wash away the saliva on her lips, further messing up her black eyeliner in the process “Could you like.. give me something a tad smaller to work with?”

The smirk on her lips widened after asking her question, which she noticed mirror his own behind the mask, but before she could react, he suddenly placed his hand on the back of her head, and again, pulled her close, forcing his cock into her mouth as deep as she could take it.

“No.” was all he said in his low gravelly voice, yet with noticeable amusement at what he was doing to her.

Despite his rather harsh actions, Alyssa was surprised at how aroused she was, and she couldn’t help but reach one hand under the water to play with herself as she eagerly sucked on his shaft, taking it as deep as she could, still somewhat frustrated that she couldn’t take it further, but too aroused to care as much.

Rubbing her clit hadn’t satisfied her for long, she couldn’t ignore the feeling of aching emptiness in her pussy, and when she inserted a finger, she realized how slippery she was on the inside, slippery enough that she added another one with moderate ease and began thrusting shallowly. Filling some of the emptiness inside her granted her some relief, but not much, seeing as her fingers were both too thin, and, due to the position she was stuck in, she couldn’t reach too deep either.

When she recalled the time his cock pounded the bottom of her pussy, providing that deep stimulation she previously had no idea how much she loved, she felt her insides throb and clench around her fingers, and she moaned onto his cock, although the sound came out partially muffled.

While she busied herself, however, the Walrider had to make an effort to continue suppressing the urge that had been steadily growing for the past several minutes, the urge to bend her over the edge of the tub and pound her until she came, regardless of all her protests and pleas to allow her time to play with him at her own leisure.

Since she was still more than a little tipsy and busy at both ends, it took Alyssa some time to become fully aware of the sensation of another hand traveling down her back, fondling her rear and briefly rubbing against her clit. At first, she believed it was either just her imagination or that she was much more drunk than she thought, but as it kept happening, she occasionally removed his cock from her mouth to have a closer look behind, only to see nothing.

Due to the low light and the very thin layer of nanites the disembodied hand was composed of, it was virtually impossible for her to see it with the naked eye, especially under the surface of the water, and once she grew tired of playing hide and seek with invisible fingers, she removed her own fingers from inside herself and spoke up

“There’s..” she picked up some water from the tub and rubbed it down her face again, bringing some lucidity to her mind drunk both with alcohol and arousal “There’s another ghost here, groping me.. Could you.. would you kindly tell him to piss off? I only want your stuff stuffed inside me, thanks..”

The Walrider turned her head back at him and guided her mouth onto his cock “No other ghost, only me.” She took his shaft past her lips with no protest, until she suddenly felt the hand between her legs again, much more clearly and solid this time.

She wanted to turn around and verify it with her own eyes, but as soon as she began turning her head, his hands gripped on her hair tightly, pushing her down and shoving his cock so deep that it threatened to trigger her gag reflex, and the other hand between her legs inserted one thick finger inside her slippery entrance and began rubbing her clit in a circle with the thumb as it thrusted deeper than her own fingers could reach.

With a muffled moan of both protest and pleasure, she attempted to move away, only for his grip on her to tighten into a vice, preventing any retreat and forcing her to keep his cock buried in her mouth.

Feeling a sense of playful frustration rising, she grasped his sleeves with both hands and pulled as hard as she could, but her effort soon proved fruitless. Tired yet too stubborn to give up, she gripped onto his pants this time and tried to push herself away with all her might, which, in her near physically exhausted state, wasn’t much anyway. Unsurprisingly, she made no progress, worse yet, her eyes widened when he took both her wrists in one hand, held them for a few moments, and even though he then released her, she felt her wrists bound behind her back with a chain quickly fashioned out of nanites.

Alyssa let out a louder muffled whine and shook her head, and to her relief, he pulled her back, taking his cock out of her mouth, letting her head rest next to it on his thigh. As soon as her mouth was empty, she spoke up loudly, between heavy breaths, growing more distracted by the thick finger thrusting inside her

“Cheater!”

Her protest amused him, even more so as it was immediately followed by a loud sharp moan when, without warning, the hand between her legs inserted another girthy finger inside her, and increased the pace of both its thrusting and rubbing her sensitive clit.

He didn’t feel it was necessary to remind her that he needed to place considerably more nanites inside her brain in order for him to feel the drug-like high of the dopamine released upon her climax, so he did it without informing her, and, as expected, she was far too distracted to feel the tingling on the sides of her head.

It wasn’t long until she began sensing her orgasm approaching with alarming speed, her mouth dropped open as her hips rocked back and forth with each thrust, drawing a steady wavy pattern in the water, yet oddly enough, she began shaking her head, a gesture which at first, puzzled him

“O-oh no.. no, no, no..” Alyssa struggled to speak between shallowing fast breaths, in vain attempting to slip her wrists out of the chains around them “Oh god, no, I’m gonna.. I’m gonna come.. Stop, stop quickly!..”

From the angle she was stuck in, she couldn’t look up at him, but he looked down at her curiously

“Yes, my dear, that is the whole point, or are you so far gone you have even forgotten that?” he reached down and played with her half-wet hair, pleased with her inability to do anything even if she truly wanted to.

Alyssa shook her head again “No, dammit, not like this!” she bit her lip tightly after another moan escaped her “I want you.. I need you inside me..” she made a weak attempt to raise herself upright, but her exhausted body combined with the overwhelming feeling of her imminent orgasm easily halted her effort.

After another whine of discontent, she realized it was too late for her to try anything else, knowing she was about to come any second, and settled for resting her head on his thigh as she helplessly waited for her orgasm.

Just as she felt herself beginning to clench around the fingers inside her, the thrusting suddenly slowed significantly, and the thumb moved away from her clit, keeping her climax at bay and allowing her breath to slow. A sigh of frustration left her, then the possibility crossed her mind that he might be considering her request, especially when he spoke

“Is that really so?..” he sounded almost bored, although she highly suspected he was pretending just to tease her, but she nodded enthusiastically anyway

“Yes! Yes please.. Please, please, I need you to stretch and fill me.” Overly stimulated and interrupted from her orgasm more than once in the past hour, she couldn’t bring herself to feel any shame over her words, and she shook her hips suggestively while the fingers inside her continued to thrust teasingly slowly.

In response, she received a deep, gravelly, seemingly thoughtful rumble “Well…” that one word sparked her attention, only to be hit by a wave of disappointment once he continued “We can’t all have what we need, now, can we.”

The whine she intended to express was quickly replaced by a moan, when, without warning, the fingers in her pussy began thrusting rapidly again, and the thumb resumed rubbing her sensitive bud. This time, she accepted that he wasn’t going to comply with her wishes, and relaxed as best she could as she leaned her head against his thigh.

When she sensed her orgasm quickly approaching, her arousal compelled her to take advantage of how close she was to his cock. Between moans and mewls, she licked and sucked on the side of the shaft, until she felt herself seconds from finishing. Just as she allowed herself to relish in the feeling of the incoming rush of pleasure, her eyes opened widely when the Walrider suddenly raised her head just enough to make her take his cock deep in her mouth again, quickly silencing her surprise and preventing any attempt to move away by holding her tightly in place.

His gesture, along with the deep raspy chuckle she heard from him while the thick fingers continued to thrust inside her brought her orgasm to her almost immediately, the blissful surge of ecstasy flooded her brain and began spreading through her body, warming her up all the way to her fingertips, while the muscles in her legs cramped tightly. She wasn’t sure why, but she very much enjoyed the way his cock in her mouth heavily muffled her continuous moans and mewls while she was unable to free herself, almost as much as she enjoyed the gravelly groan from him above her, his grip tightening on her as the dopamine in her brain provided a drug-like high for him, although he remained composed enough to not accidentally squeeze her too hard and hurt her.

Slowly, the hand inside her stopped stimulating her now overly-sensitive bits, then dissipated, along with the chain that held her wrists together, allowing her arms to slide off her back, into the water with a small splash. Still recovering from her climax and with the cramps in her leg muscles still lingering, she was glad that he helped her get up; her heavy breath was allowed to flow and help her recover once her mouth was no longer obstructed by his cock, and he pulled her out of the water more to sit on his leg, although he had to wrap an arm around her waist to keep her exhausted body upright.

A solid minute later, she was still exhausted and in need of sleep, however, she at least felt recovered enough to walk over to the bedroom, so she made an attempt to get up, only for his arm to slightly tighten around her waist. Through half-open eyes, she gave him a puzzled look, she opened her mouth to voice her need to go to bed and sleep, but instead let out a small squeal of surprise when without warning, he slid them both into the water up to her chest.

The feeling of the still warm water was pleasant enough to make her further relax and long for a soft bed, so again, she made an attempt to express it

“Wally, I gotta.. I gotta sleep.. I need to get up and go to bed..” she spoke under her breath, she had trouble keeping her eyes open, but his answer helped her open them quite a bit

“No…” a weak frown of confusion set on her face, which deepened as he began parting her legs then sat her back on his lap. Once she noticed him position her higher and felt his tip pushing at her entrance, however, her puzzled expression was replaced by disbelief, a quick exhale left her as she felt a hint of panic, she made an attempt to back away, but his hand on the back of her hip prevented her from retreating, and his next words made her regret her own from minutes ago “What you need is me inside you.”

Before she could protest, he pushed her hips down while giving a small upwards thrust with his own, impaling her on his cock as deeply as it would fit. As he expected, a mix of a loud painful whine and pleasured moan left her, her fading arousal had made her more shallow and tight, however, the lingering wetness both inside her and from her saliva on his shaft allowed for a relatively smooth entrance.

As they leaned back, he wrapped one arm around her upper back to comfortably press her against him and keep her higher, raising her off his cock a few inches, making room for himself to thrust, which, to Alyssa, was a mix of pleasure from his head massaging the bottom of her pussy with light bumps, and also a slight stinging sensation from being forcefully and suddenly stretched and stuffed.

With difficulty, she managed to drag her hands onto his chest as her head rested on his shoulder, his pace was slow and steady at first, and despite the feeling of discomfort from being rather roughly penetrated when she wasn’t ready, it wasn’t long until her arousal began slowly but surely coming back. With its return, she felt her internal muscles starting to relax, and the deep gravelly rumble of content she heard and felt from his chest further helped put her at ease, in her drunken, barely-awake state, it almost sounded like the purring of a big cat to her.

When his pace increased, she hissed with some pain, her fingers weakly grabbed onto the sides of his jacket, however, she did enjoy the sensation of the veins along his shaft tightly rubbing her insides, as well as the feeling of her breasts and hardening nipples against his firm, smooth chest. Further relaxing was the fact that the increased movement of his hips caused the surface of the water to move more, swaying back and forth, sending steady waves of warm water up her back.

Sooner than she expected, she found her nether muscles easing up as the growing arousal and friction brought more slickness inside herself, allowing his cock to slide deeper and faster painlessly. Despite her still present physical exhaustion, some of her sleepiness vanished, she made an effort to raise herself off his shoulder and pulled him in for a sloppy wet kiss while his hand traveled down her back and groped her ass, tighter than she expected, drawing a small muffled squeal out of her.

Beginning to lose herself in the growing pleasure, she hadn’t even realized that she had begun moving her own hips up and down, bouncing herself on his cock, although the water made it more difficult for her to maintain her pace. Her hand reached down between her legs and briefly rubbed her clit, but it wasn’t long until she realized she was too tired to keep that up, so she moved it away, instead sliding it up along the smooth bumps of his muscles, pausing at his neck.

Pulling her lips away from his to take some deep breaths, she curiously slipped a finger underneath the edge of his mask and began moving it up, until his hand stopped her by gently grabbing her wrist

“There is nothing there.” He said as he placed her hand back on his chest, but Alyssa only smirked and grasped the edge of his mask again.

This time, he didn’t bother stopping her, expecting her frightened reaction to amuse him once she satisfied her curiosity. With some clumsiness due to the continuing deep thrusts inside her distracting her in multiple ways, she pulled his mask upwards, above where his nose appeared to be, only to be met with the same grey skull that he showed to Paul in the car.

Alyssa’s mouth dropped slightly open, she blinked at him a few times, seemingly taken off guard; she raised his sunglasses above his eyes, and then placed them back after seeing grey empty eye sockets. To his surprise, her rather neutral expression turned into a wider smirk, and she leaned close to whisper

“So.. I’m being fucked by a skeleton..”

Even in her state, drunk with alcohol and arousal, he didn’t expect her to react like this, even less so when she whispered again, after a moan escaped her lips “Hot..”

Her giggle followed her amused statement, and again, he didn’t anticipate it when she leaned closer and ran her tongue along the bare teeth of his skull, her action even making his pace slow and jaw slightly drop.

Taking advantage of that, Alyssa slipped her tongue into his mouth, and once his came to meet hers, she again surprised him when she let him push it back and slide them both into her own mouth, only to begin sucking on his tongue like she had been sucking on his cock, while massaging its tip with her tongue.

The sudden growl she heard from him made her briefly pause, her heart began pumping a hint faster, until she realized he was only more aroused, fact proven further when he tightly gripped her hips with both hands and significantly increased his thrusting pace, drawing a muffled mewl out of her.

Soon realizing that the water was inhibiting his movement too much, and considering the state of his own arousal, he decided it was time for a position that allowed for freer motion. He pushed her mouth away from his, placed his mask back down, and ignoring her whine of protest that came with the feeling of emptiness after he pulled his cock out of her, he turned her around to sit on the edge of the tub. Tossing a glance behind, her intoxicated mind perceived the height from where she sat down to the floor to be greater than it actually was, and without really thinking, she turned herself so she held one leg in the tub, while the other hung above the floor and grasped onto the edge of the tub with her hand.

The Walrider didn’t bother adjusting her position, since seeing her legs spread and exposed pussy was more than enough for him, so he only grabbed her leg that was hanging above the floor and placed it over his shoulder to make sure she wasn’t going to slip and fall, as well as to make room for himself, then guided his slick cock to push against her nether lips. A mewl of contentment and anticipation left Alyssa, followed by a louder moan when he suddenly gave her sensitive clit a light smack with his shaft before positioning the tip back at her entrance, the sight of which grew a lewd smirk on her needy expression.

The thought to tease her and make her beg crossed his mind, but he took into consideration how exhausted she was, and also how aroused he was, and hesitantly decided against it. Without warning, he plunged his cock into her as deep as it would go, drawing a louder moan out of her, and began a fast pace, pounding the sweet spot in her core with each thrust. The sudden flow of pleasure and the rather rough way he caused her body to rock back and forth made her grip on the edge of the tub loosen fairly fast, so she used her other hand to grip onto the edge of his jacket and hold herself up while she released her loosening grip on the tub and grasped onto his sleeve, until he placed his other arm around the small of her back, making her feel more steady and less like she was about to slip off.

A string of muttered cusses left her as the pleasure continued to escalate inside her, her jaw dropped and she didn’t bother suppressing her moans and mewls, realizing there was no music to mask them this time, but finding herself unable to care, and she doubted she could do a good job containing herself even if she tried to.

Her hand felt warmer than usual, especially for the outside temperature, but when she placed it over her cheeks, she could still tell they were even warmer, her whole body felt overheated, although not as hot as the friction inside her pussy as he pounded it with abandon.

Feeling her orgasm hastily approaching, she glanced down between her legs, only to accelerate the arrival of her climax upon seeing the oddly extremely satisfying display of his cock disappearing inside her and reappearing with speed, its surface coated and slick with her juices. It was more than enough to make her notice the tightening and throbbing of her internal muscles, and then a sudden idea struck her, which by itself, threatened to drive her over the edge, but she made an effort to contain herself

“I need you to.. I.. please” she struggled to speak between increasingly quick breaths and suppressed a moan, her words drawing his attention from her bouncing breasts up to her face, partially obscured by her messy hair, and he slowed his pace to allow her to talk with more ease.

She was grateful for it, as the lessening thrusts helped her contain the orgasm that was knocking at the door, and far too lost in pleasure to feel any shame, she cleared her throat and spoke up

“Come inside me.. please, please.. I need you to come inside me, just.. just fill me up..”

If the Walrider had eyebrows, one would’ve definitely risen at her words, they were surprising enough to further slow his pace, but as unexpected as her request was, it was more than arousing at the same time.

“You.. little..” his voice was even lower and more gravelly than usual, in other circumstances she would have found it frightening, yet this time it only aroused her further.

Without warning, his grip on her tightened almost uncomfortably and his thrusts increased drastically, assuming a fast, vicious pace, any pain from the hard pounding onto her cervix muffled and overpowered by the waves of pleasure with each thrust.

This time around, she welcomed her climax, which soon hit her like a freight train of ecstasy, her legs tightened as best they could around him, and her pussy tightened around his cock like a vice. Again, she didn’t bother even attempting to be quiet, and let her moans, mewls and cusses flow freely, while the dopamine flowed inside her head as well, and flooded her with the blissful sensation. In order to squeeze every drop of the drug in her brain, he didn’t stop pounding into her, and decided it was time to oblige her request. Just when she thought she couldn’t be more aroused, her eyes shot open, not only because of his low gravelly groan, but also due to the fact that she began feeling something gooey shooting up inside her. Her fingers grasped tighter onto his jacket, and as his pace began slowly lessening, the sensation of being filled up increased, to the point that she felt something slip outside of her. Whispering lewd approvals and appreciations, she rode her orgasm until the end, where for a moment she felt like she was about to pass out, but managed to keep herself awake.

As his pace finally slowed to a halt, he could see she was having trouble staying conscious, let alone sitting upright, so he gently laid her back down to rest on the wide marble edge of the tub as her chest raised and dropped with heavy breaths. Lowering her leg off his shoulder and allowing it to hang above the floor, he slowly retracted his cock out of her, which caused her to moan weakly, and even though she was exhausted, she managed to reach her hand towards her tightening emptiness, only to feel with her fingers the gooey substance her pussy was filled with.

Normally, the Walrider was able to change the consistency of his nanites, shifting them from a dispersed cloud, to a solid form, to flowing like thick water and in-between states, but mixed with her own juices, it made for an even more gooey wet concoction, that much she had been able to figure out by herself when she moved her hand to her face and noticed on her fingers the white color of the slippery nanites forming the substance. Feeling too weak to hold her arm up for much longer, she wiped the goo on her breast and rested her hand over her stomach as she made an effort to recover without falling asleep on the spot.

After putting his tool back in his pants and closing his jacket, the Walrider hopped out of the tub, then pulled Alyssa’s nearly limp body down, who supported herself on his arm and against the side of the tub before blindly trying to reach for the towel on the wrong corner of the tub. Seeing that, he pulled the towel himself from the opposite corner and placed it around her shoulders, unable to decipher what she was trying to mumble under her breath. She clumsily grasped onto the material and pulled it tighter around herself, now able to feel the chilly air outside a lot clearer, then began taking unstable steps away.

He didn’t trust that she would make it to bed without landing flat on her face, so he held her firmly by the shoulders and guided her inside. Once in the bedroom and close enough to the bed, he gave her a light shove, and she fell forward onto the bed with a few bounces and a weak surprised yelp.

Not bothered by the deep ghostly chuckle behind her and too exhausted to move, she passed out almost immediately. He watched her lay there as she fell into deep sleep for a few seconds, but couldn’t resist taking a closer look at her previous request. Knowing how unlikely it was that she’d wake up, he took the towel off of her and turned her over on her back, then pulled her knee to slightly open her legs.

As expected, the sight of his white slime spilling from her pussy past her nether lips was quite satisfying and arousing. He took in the scene, then, for a moment, considered retreating those nanites and cleaning them along with the rest, but decided against it, knowing they weren’t going to go anywhere. More importantly, imagining her confusion followed by embarrassment when she would wake up and feel it between her legs was oddly amusing, the mental picture drawing a smirk on his lips.

After loosely covering her with the towel, he left the room and locked the door, knowing she was going to sleep in the nude for a long time and not wanting to have to keep an eye on Billy just in case he decided to explore the apartment, then placed the key in the lock on the inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Spending time with Lisa as they dyed each other’s hair once again gave her mixed feelings, no matter how much she tried, she couldn’t push away the nagging sensation in the back of her mind insisting that they were being deceitful to the Parks by not revealing the identities of their informers.

_The whole thing wouldn’t be possible without Paul and Pauline, dammit, they have the right to know…_

As unpleasant as the guilt was, she couldn’t bring herself to blurt out the truth, especially there and then, she was too afraid of the potential consequences, including the Walrider’s reaction if she made such a decision all by herself. The thought made her mentally pause as she continued combing the dye through Lisa’s hair, she briefly considered dismissing it before changing her mind and addressing it within herself. It was true, as much as she didn’t like it, imagining his ire directed at her sent chills down her spine, she recalled how even though it felt like it had been forever since she left home that dreadful afternoon, in reality it had only been a couple of weeks, and even less since she met him, she didn’t know him that well, she couldn’t even really tell if he had changed at all in that time apart from treating her mildly more gently, it wasn’t pleasant to accept, but she had to admit that the thought of getting on his bad side was still terrifying.

_Then.. why the heck did you sleep with him?_

The thought came immediately after, making her discreetly shake her head at herself then doing her best to dismiss it before she began questioning her sanity again.

“Ow!” Lisa suddenly yelped when she accidentally pulled the comb too roughly through her hair, drawing her attention

“Sorry!”

“It’s fine, are you okay? You’ve gone quiet.”

Alyssa forced a brief smile “Yeah, just thinking about.. making sure everything will turn out well.”

The thought crossed her mind that she couldn’t afford allowing those old conflicting feelings to return and distract her, it was the wrong time and place, so she did her best to focus on the task at hand and engage in conversation with the woman.

Once both the task and the waiting time were done, she returned to her bedroom, not surprised to find it empty. In the bathroom, she carefully undressed while keeping the towel around her shoulders, careful to avoid staining, before removing the towel as well and stepping into the shower cabin. Mildly cold, she first turned on the hot water, softly sighing in delight as soon as it began traveling down her body, then turned to slide the door closed, whose glass surface was considerably frosted, allowing the visibility of silhouettes beyond it but not much else.

Removing the hair clip from the top of her head and undoing her bun, she gently began washing the dye out of her hair, making an effort to relax and keep her mind away from stressful thoughts, which was made considerably easier by the sensation of the hot water, soapy loofah and the sweet coconut scent of the shower gel.

Eventually, when she had to suppress a yawn, the realization struck her that she had spent more time than necessary under the warm stream, and thoroughly rinsed her hair one final time. Turning around to keep her head away from under the flow, she wrung as much water as she could out of her hair, but still refused to reach over to the faucet and turn it off. Instead, she brought her hair over her shoulders, placed her palms on the wall ahead and stretched her back, savoring the sensation of the hot stream flowing down her back and body.

Reflexively, she regretted delaying exiting the shower when, through the corner of her half opened eyes, she caught sight of a dark blurry silhouette on the other side of the glass, even more so as its large clawed hand pressed against it, drawing a panicked scream out of her as she scrambled to the other side of the moderately sized cabin, placing an arm across her breasts and the other over her crotch.

Even before the Walrider slid the door open and poked his head inside, she had already exhaled in relief upon realization of the silhouette’s identity, relief instantly replaced by playful outrage

“Do you need something?!” her voice raised further thanks to the expression she noticed on his face, seemingly amused with a toothy grin exposing noticeably pointed canines “You think this is funny?! You scared the shite out of me!”

Once he shamelessly stepped inside the cabin, Alyssa would had taken a step back if her back wasn’t already touching the cold tiled wall.

“You think I would let anyone else do this to you?” he spoke with mild amusement, taking one large step towards her, enough to place his hands on the wall she leaned against, but thanks to the height difference, she easily barely leaned down as she stepped under his arm, around him

“Oh, only you have the right to invade my privacy, huh?” she commented with playful annoyance, then halted when he turned and placed a hand on her abdomen. For whatever reason, she got the impression that something more serious had happened in her absence and required the corresponding attitude

“Alright, what happened? What did you come here to discuss that couldn’t have waited?” she dismissed her amusement and craned her neck to look up at him with a mildly concerned expression, but he didn’t take her latest questions into account, and the still amused look on his face only puzzled her, even more so as he spoke up

“Invade your… privacy? I am here to invade a lot more than that.”

His words promptly increased the temperature in her cheeks, she didn’t want to admit how quickly she thought she figured out what he meant before she dismissed the thought and continued to act confused.

“What do you mean?..” she suppressed a smirk as he placed his hands on the wall she leaned against, this time near her sides, low enough to block her in, while the shower faucet turned off seemingly by itself, shutting off the water stream

“In certain situations, I am not good at… being discreet.” his words puzzled her, but when he leaned ever so slightly closer and she felt something brush against her skin, her eyes widened at the sight of his fully erect cock lightly poking her stomach. More out of reflex, she attempted to take a step back before being reminded that she was already pressing against the wall. Trying to ignore both the warmth in her cheeks and the smug look on his face, she cleared her throat and pushed herself to speak up as she glanced to the side

“And I’m going to need to be able to walk properly..”

She barely finished her sentence and already felt the grip of his hands under his thighs lifting her off her feet, pushing her against the wall; just when she reached up to place her hands over his neck for support, she gasped as he pulled her legs up over his shoulders instead and pressed tighter against her, squeezing her between the wall and his hard body as the underside of his cock rudely intruded between her folds. She opened her mouth, more in shock and embarrassment at the position she was pinned in than anything, only to have her breathing partially restricted by his hand quickly grasping around her neck tighter than she was ready for

“There you are…” he spoke almost in a growl, low but with wicked delight, and she dared glance up with a faux innocent but genuinely confused look “That side of you, that lusty little pervert that took so long to surface before.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” Alyssa did her best to suppress her smirk and craned her neck to look down as much as his hand would allow, although she couldn’t hide the amusement and playfulness in her voice “That must’ve been the stress talking.”

“Stress?” the way he spoke made it obvious that he did not believe her, and she wondered if she truly chose her words wisely when he suddenly removed his hand from around her throat only to shove two fingers in her mouth and grab her jaw tightly with the rest, drawing a surprised, half muffled yelp out of her, while his other hand moved to her breast, lightly pinching her nipple before squeezing the soft flesh “Then let us _unwind_ , shall we?”

A partly nervous, partly aroused exhale left her as she slid her tongue along his fingers, surprised herself at how quickly she got used to the sensation, and even more so, at how she somewhat enjoyed it, despite not knowing why; she tightened her lips around them and gently sucked, which she immediately thought she regretted when she caught a glimpse of him curiously cocking his head to the side, she was still too lucid to let go of inhibitions, as much as she would’ve preferred otherwise.

A small moan left her at the feeling of his shaft sliding up and down between her nether lips as he slowly began rocking his hips against hers, but despite the heat in her face and loins, the rest of her began feeling cold after being interrupted from the long soak in hot water and pressed against the cold tiled wall, so she made a muffled sound, glancing to the faucet, prompting him to remove his fingers from her mouth and placing his hand under her ass for more support, claws lightly sinking into her flesh

“I’m cold..” she spoke in a breathy whisper, and almost immediately the warm water resumed its flow over them, but her gasp was interrupted as he took advantage of it to fill her mouth with his tongue instead, drawing another muffled, half surprised moan from her. Feeling herself warm up especially in her nether regions as his cock slid between her lips with increased ease thanks to her slickness, she felt brave enough to kiss him back and tangle her tongue against his with as much of a smirk as she could while she allowed her hands to roam his chiseled chest and abdomen.

When he slithered his tongue out of her mouth, a strand of saliva stretched between them, landing on her breast and getting washed away by the water “You like having your mouth full?” he asked teasingly, but didn’t expect her immediate breathy reply

“Only with you.”

At first, the way her words made his smirk drop and his hand shoot up to grab her tightly around the neck again as a low growl left him frightened her, some of that fear vanishing with the sudden feeling of the tip of his cock pressing against her entrance, but being met with resistance, enough that it made him cease his attempt and recollect himself. It then struck Alyssa that he wasn’t angry, only severely horny, and her words only added to that, to the point that he had to make an effort to not forcefully impale her on his cock in one swift move.

Despite being well aware that she’d be playing with fire, she couldn’t help herself, she curled her lips into a smirk drunken with arousal and spoke in a soft teasing tone

“What’s the matter, big spooky guy, losing some of that control?”

She instantly wished she had reconsidered her decision before speaking as he paused, then dropped her legs from over his shoulders, still holding her by the throat, but from nearly a foot away while eyeing her down, some of the arousal washing away quickly, reminding her of how terrifying his face was.

“I-I’m sorry…” her voice trembled more than her hands as she raised them to his own on her throat, before he grabbed them both with the other and pinned them above her head. His fingers gave her neck a brief tighter squeeze then began slowly traveling down, his claws barely scraping the surface of her skin, and when they reached her breast, she leaned forward with a pout, wanting to feel more than a teasing caress, only for his hand to retract in response. With eyes growing wide, she watched as it moved to his cock and he began idly stroking it as he stared at her, and the realization of what he was doing struck her

“Oh no…” she whispered more to herself, gently smacking her head back against the wall “God dammit, what have I done.” a frustrated but amused smirk stretched on her lips, seeing herself in that position.

The aching emptiness in her pussy made its presence increasingly bothersome, her clit growing so sensitive to the point that the stray drops of water landing on it being pleasurable enough to draw her attention and give her an idea. Slowly, she turned her hips in the direction of the water flow, relishing in the massage it offered on her sensitive bits, but only for a few moments, as he quickly took the opportunity to land a hard slap on her ass, drawing a squeal out of her and immediately making her press her hips flat against the wall again, the cold tiles helping to soothe the stinging feeling. If his cock could throb at the punishment inflicted and her reaction to it, it would’ve.

Just when she was about to whine, she silenced herself as his hand slowly returned, gently rolling her nipple between his fingers, far too gently for her liking at the time, then began sliding down her abdomen with encouraging pressure, raising her hopes the closer it reached to her groin, only to crush them all when his hand dropped to his side the moment it arrived near her folds.

At that, she didn’t hold back her protest anymore, she whined and made a futile effort to pull her wrists from under his grasp. He only patiently waited for her little tantrum to be over, she quieted down but kept a needy gaze on him

“I can do this all day.” he spoke with renewed amusement, his words surprising her at first, before she put on the mask of a sad but submissive frown, hiding the playfulness behind it.

His hand rose to her cheek, this time she was surprised that he appeared to show her some mercy as he caressed the soft hot skin, albeit not the type of mercy she needed at the time. As his hand slowly began descending, her hopes ascended, until she reminded herself to expect just another tease. Instead of more frustration, however, a yelp left her as he roughly wrapped his fingers around her throat and an invisible force grabbed her ankles, lifting her legs up enough for him to clench his hand under her knees and pin them at her side while pressing his body against hers.

Despite the discomfort, the exposed position only made her more aroused, especially thanks to how he took a few moments to take in the sight of her, she grasped onto his wrist gripped around her neck before clearing her throat

“Does it get you off, you bastard?” she spoke with a mix of playfulness and lust “Doing these things to me?”

He leaned closer, the feeling of his hard shaft pressing against her folds and clit distracting her further

“It does.” his tip slid up against her entrance “And judging by the throb in your pussy, it affects you similarly.”

At that, she bit her smirking lip and moved a hand over her eyes in a moment of embarrassing lucidity, it was true, she kept feeling the emptiness inside her pulsate in excitement and eager need to be filled.

Whatever shame she felt was quickly replaced with the alertness of pain as without warning, he buried as much of his cock into her as it would fit, the sudden, rather forceful intrusion evoking a stinging sensation from her stretched walls, and she caused herself a dose of pain herself by accidentally biting her lip too hard in reaction. She wasn’t surprised, he was still too big for her and her hole too unused, but she grit her teeth and bared it.

To some relief, he placed her legs back over his shoulders and supported her with one hand under her ass while she did her best to hold onto the arm he snaked around her back. He didn’t start fast, nor slow enough that she could easily take it, she made an effort to relax her nether muscles as best she could and allow him to slide in and out with less pain for her, when she glanced down and saw the slickness on his cock, she realized there wasn’t any issue of a lack of it, it was only an issue of space.

Despite the gradually decreasing pain, she was finding it increasingly difficult to maintain her grip on his arm as each stroke drove the head of his cock into her core, pressing against the sensitive spot at the bottom of her pussy, drawing pleased mewls out of her and the occasional hiss at the lingering stinging sensation of her stretched tunnel. Before she felt ready, he took the liberty of digging his claws into her flesh for more grip, then increasing his pace, not only faster but harder, slamming his hips into hers as if trying to burrow more of his cock into her sheath with a pleased rumble.

It wasn’t long until he noticed her discomfort, so he reluctantly eased into slower, longer strokes, allowing her tunnel to loosen up, mainly because that would allow him to take her the way he liked, to pound into her hard and fast without her screaming in pain to stop. Taking advantage of the break given, she made an effort to clasp her hands behind his neck and partially lift herself off his shaft, pulling him into a sloppy kiss, then not bothering to suppress a moan when she slipped back lower, deeper onto his cock.

“Do you..” she lost her breathy voice as she ran her fingers down his chest and over his abdomen “Sometimes I wonder…” she briefly wrapped her fingers around his girth before it entered her nearly fully again, pulling away her palm covered in her own slickness that she ran over his abs, making them shiny before the water washed off her wetness “Do you ever realize how fucking hot you are?”

She spoke drunk with arousal as she threw a glance up at him between her lashes, but judging by the silence and curious tilt of his head to the side, the answer to her question was a resounding ‘no’.

Her partly playful, partly lewd smirk quickly vanished when, without warning, he began pounding into her harder and faster, her lips parted with a series of small moans, feeling her orgasm beginning to sneak up on her

He grabbed a rough handful of her breast, mildly increasing the harsh pace further “If you need me to fuck your little cunt harder, all you have to do is say so, don’t try to ‘seduce’ me.”

Even through the moans, a laughter managed to leave Alyssa “I’m not.. trying to.. but it’s true-oh.. ah, fuck!” another giggle left her, never before had she found herself torn between laughing and moaning, the former being somewhat difficult as he continued driving his cock in and out of her with considerable ease thanks to her slick canal loosening up as much as it could, ready and able to take the abuse.

Her amusement was quickly cut down by the increasing heat between her legs while her jaw dropped open with a string of moans, her body rocking between his and the wall, and her breasts bouncing with each powerful thrust driven into her core. Before she knew it, her pussy involuntarily began clenching onto his shaft as she felt her peak dangerously close, her toes curled in the air and her nails dug into his forearm and shoulder.

The realization that the warm water flowing over them was only overheating her further also crossed her mind, but she quickly dismissed it, partly because she figured she could take it until it was over, and mostly because she didn’t want to think about anything other than the blissful feeling of his cock ramming into her hard and heavy, the brief thought that she would most likely be sore in the morning struck her, but for reasons she didn’t understand, it only made her more aroused

“Are-.. are yo-” she struggled to speak between rapid thrusts that, to her mild disappointment, significantly slowed so she could speak more easily “Are you going to fuck me until I’m hurting again?”

She glanced up at him with a look of lewd desire that would’ve made his cock throb if he still had blood running through his veins, it still drew a low growl from him that made her mouth open playfully and he made an effort to resist shoving his fingers in it again and hold her by the jaw while he fucked her

“Yes, yes I am, I’m going to break your pussy, then fix it so I can break it over and over again.”

It was more than satisfying to see the smirk on her lips drop, especially accompanied by the involuntary throb of her walls against his cock and the feeling of her muscles weakening, he couldn’t help but find it both amusing and arousing how she’d try to talk dirty to him only to become putty in his hands once he talked back.

With no warning, he gradually but rapidly increased his pace, pumping into her viciously again and drawing a string of moans mixed with cusses from her

“J-jesus fuck!” she struggled to speak again, but this time he didn’t slow, already partially high from the dopamine in her brain and craving the full dose from her orgasm “If some unholy t-tragedy ever happens and I have to have sex with someone else, I’d never be able to get over the disappointment, the poor bastard.”

She couldn’t help but whimper in a bizarrely delightful mix of arousal and fear at his borderline demonic chuckle “Rest assured, that will never happen.”

The thought crossed her mind of how she used the word “unholy” without thinking twice about it to describe herself being with a human man, while she was being fucked silly by something most people would deem “unholy” and loving every second of it, she was too busy moaning to laugh, but it did amuse her in a lewd fashion, and she couldn’t chalk it up to her mind being hazy with arousal, she knew the thought would do nothing but turn her on even if she was fully lucid.

Her focus on the increasing tightness in her pussy before her orgasm hit her was suddenly interrupted by the knock on the door

“Alyssa?” the familiar female voice followed immediately after, dismissing the possibility that her mind was playing tricks on her

“Ah, shit! Stop!” she spoke with irritation and hesitation, the Walrider slowed down considerably but didn’t stop moving entirely

“Ignore it!” the annoyance in his voice was clearer than in hers

“I fucking wish I could but what if it’s important, what if Billy said something stupid, what if he told them about the Pauls, or what if they changed their mind?! I have to check!” Alyssa spoke hurriedly as she pushed against his abdomen, feeling the rumble of displeasure vibrating in his chest.

With noticeable hesitation, he did let her go; a whimper of discontent left her at the feeling of emptiness after he slid his cock out of her and placed her down on her feet, she rushed out of the shower cabin, goosebumps raising on her skin at the cold-by-comparison air outside after being heated up in more than one way.

Mostly failing to stop the cussing under her breath, she hurriedly grabbed a towel, wrapped it around herself and tossed a glance behind in the shower cabin. The sight of the towering entity standing under the water that continuously flowed over each sculpted muscle with his cock at attention, still coated in her juices, threatened to make her forget any urgency to check on Lisa, especially when he clasped his hands behind his neck and leaned against the wall

“Oh, you bastard!” she couldn’t catch herself before the words slipped out, dripping of frustration and desire, which only increased when he laughed with satisfaction at the effect he had on her.

Pushing herself to turn away, she hurriedly left the bathroom, ignoring the lingering pulsation of her walls from the proximity of her lost orgasm, and uncaring of her wet hair nor the water it was dripping on the floor.

She forced a smile before swinging the door open, the fast manner in which she did it, along with the sight of her in only a towel and her hair soaking wet took Lisa off guard

“Oh, you were showering, sorry for interrupting-”

Alyssa wasn’t sure if she had finished her sentence before interrupting her herself “It’s fine! What is it?” it took considerable effort to keep the smile on her face and her tone semi-normal, the slow manner in which the woman spoke and the dismissive flick of her wrist only adding to her frustration

“Just wanted to ask if it’s okay with you if we take some sand out of the decorative fountain near the pool to dry and put it in a box as a makeshift kitty litter for Peanut? Just to have something temporary before disaster strikes.” Lisa chuckled, and Alyssa’s forced laughter was devoid of amusement as her eye twitched

“Sure, not a problem!”

“Alright, I’ll see you late-” the last word barely managed to leave the woman’s lips before the door was closed in her face, and the second they couldn’t see each other anymore, the forced smile dropped from Alyssa’s face, replaced by needy frustration.

Without a moment wasted, she rushed back to the bathroom, dropped the towel on the floor, and as soon as she was within reach of the Walrider, he roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her into the shower, pressing her face against the wall. At first she squealed in surprise at the sudden impolite manhandling, but the feeling of her breasts and face against the cool tiles of the wall nicely balanced the high temperature of the water flowing down her body.

With renewed shamelessness, her lips stretched into a lewd smirk at the sight of him moving behind her and the feeling of his claws on her hips, angling them up, her walls pulsing with eagerness to be stretched again.

Several moments of nothing happening later, the problem he had behind her unraveled to her as well when she felt the tip of his cock poke above her lower back before he suddenly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up, high enough that she felt the tip positioned at her entrance, then lowered her down, impaling her on his shaft. She let out an approving moan, but as satisfying as the feeling of being stuffed to the brim again was, she still found discomfort in being held tightly by the waist with no support under her feet.

Just several thrusts later, it became evident that it wasn’t going to work, especially as she placed her hands on the wall only to have them slip, and what little support she could get from placing her feet on his knees was too unsteady, she could do nothing but grip onto his wrists as he bounced her on his cock, but as arousing as it was, the sharp claws dug into her waist as he lifted her with each heavy thrust was too uncomfortable, she had to shake her head and urge him to stop, which he hesitantly did

“T-the footrest in the bedroom-” she spoke urgently, and almost immediately a swarm of nanites flew out of the bathroom, bringing back the black leather ottoman footstool, placing it right under her.

Once her feet found stable support on it, she barely had the time to breathe a sigh of relief when he already started pounding into her again, not even needing to exit her while the problem was being solved. Having no other support for her hands, however, she gripped onto his wrists as tightly as she could while his own hands gripped her hips, claws digging into soft flesh, causing mild pain that was easily drowned out by the sensation of his velvety but solid hips slamming against her ass, and much more so by the increasingly blissful feeling of his cock ramming the depths of her pussy.

As the heat built up inside her and her climax began announcing its return with alarming speed, she began finding it difficult to stand up, allowing herself to lean forward against the wall, pressing her face and breasts against it partly for the support, partly for the refreshing coolness. The thought crossed her mind to reach over to the shower faucet and turn off the flowing hot water, but the involuntary clench of her walls on his shaft as her orgasm knocked on the door swiftly changed her mind, managing to realize the noise the running water made would mask her own in case someone was nearby outside and she couldn’t muffle herself well enough.

“Yes-yes-yes- don’t stop.” she barely managed to whisper coherently to herself on the brink of climax, he didn’t think he could stop, even if he was cruel enough to try

“Look at me.” his demand brought back a sliver of shame, which was partly to blame for her hesitation, plus her desire to reach her peak, her attention was swiftly made to return to him when he dug a hand into her hair “You’re going to look at me when I fuck you, when you come undone.”

And undone she came with those words, she could only obey for a few moments, glancing up over her shoulder at the wicked grin he sported, before the blissful blast of ecstasy erupted within her, spreading through her body up to the tips of her fingers, overheating her further under the water. Water which, to some relief, helped to mask the cries of pleasure that she couldn’t manage to suppress or muffle with her hands that were still busy trying to maintain a grip on his wrists while he continued pumping inside her with increasingly slow thrusts. She would’ve flinched if she still had the strength when he smacked his head against the wall above hers with a deep satisfied chuckle, more than content with the dose of chemicals that flooded her brain upon climax, and when he stopped moving inside her, her moans and mewls along with her peak finally ended as well, replaced by her heavy breathing.

It took considerable effort to reach over to the faucet and turn off the water, and after she did so, she heard the somewhat heavy, gravelly breathing sounds from him above her; despite not being able to get physically exerted, breathing was a remnant of having a corporeal body that occasionally occurred, lingering like an old habit

“Fuck me…” she whispered more to herself as she took unsteady steps out of the shower, trying to ignore the still cramping muscles in her legs

“Now, again?” the Walrider spoke with eagerness that raised alarms even in her hazy mind

“No! That is not- that is like a figure of speech, it means..” Alyssa interjected quickly, nearly slipping as she grabbed a towel and clumsily patted herself somewhat dry “Like.. god damn, the only thing I like more than hearing your heavy breathing is hearing your heavy breathing above me after I’ve come undone.”

It took some noticeable effort to get her words out as the post-climax arousal wore off, she noticed the heat in her cheeks as well, and when she heard the deep chuckle in response, with a hint of an echo, she wasn’t sure if it caused her goosebumps or the room temperature after being overheated in the shower for so long was to blame.

After patting her hair as dry as she could, she grabbed a white bath robe that she loosely wrapped around herself as she nearly tripped on the way out of the bathroom before allowing herself to fall on the bed and passing out within minutes.


End file.
